Philly's Phlower Shop (Dan x Phil Phanfiction)
by Doodling.Otaku
Summary: Not everyone lives a life as strange and wonderful as Dan Howell. Dan lives alone in his flat within London and despite living a perfectly happy and content life he knows something is always missing. He's a man with a lot to say but with no one to say it to, that is until he meets a florist that changes his perspective on life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil**

 **But the name of the shop is MINE!  
** _

The crisp air of the London streets nipped at my exposed skin sending shivers down my spine. The sky is getting dark and is stained colours of dark oranges, reds and blues.  
I drag my feet solemnly across the concrete, feeling the vibrations of the action slowly tear away at the soles of my black shoes. But at this point I don't give it a second thought about how I might regret it later. My shoulders are sagged in my grey sweatshirt and my eyes are glued to the concrete watching the tiny specks of glitter sparkle within the ground. _Too bright._  
I never enjoyed the outside world and its brightness, but today everything felt too bright.  
The moment I woke up in my grey bedding in the morning I had the feeling of dread pour through me. I knew today would be one of those days where I will punch myself for all the mistakes I make.  
I live alone in my dull flat within the walls of London, it's a loud town with everyone bustling about, even on holidays, though I didn't hate the crowd I never dared to join it. Some say I have an outgoing personality, that I'm a person who could connect to people with simplicity. But I think otherwise. I might have once been a person who could talk for hours about anything in general, however it was a trait of the past. I have no one to talk to now that I live alone.  
It may sound lonely and depressing, but I don't mind it now a days. I often enjoy the quiet simple life I live. No one to put me down, no one to bother me, and no one to make me regret anything.  
However, there are some downsides to the lonely life I live.  
 _No support._

I sigh deeply watching my breath slowly fog up the surrounding air and then dissipate a moment later. _It's cold._  
It's about late November as of today and it has been a bad day.  
I woke up late with the realization that I would not make it to work on time at the radio station. This stress forced me to miss breakfast thus causing me to not only be late but hungry as well.  
My co-workers and boss didn't mind the fact that I was late, but I still felt horrible. My stomach had been twisting and churning with guilt all day. Making me feel horribly sick.  
 _Why don't they care?_  
A sear of anger quickly engulfed me suddenly and I whip my foot around and slam it against the brick wall I so happen to be walking past. The pain numbed my foot, but I continued to kick the orange wall mercilessly.  
 _Idiot! You fucking idiot! Why do you always make so many fucking mistakes?! This is why you live alone Dan! Because no one fucking dares to care about you! Cause you're such an idiot._  
My foot is completely numbed and swollen in pain, but it's not the first time it's been like this. I often have one of those days where I wake up and I feel the need to be against my self in every way possible.  
The kind of day where everyone around you is smiling too brightly and too preppy for your mood. Where everything that could ever go wrong goes wrong, and though no one minded my mistakes today, I did.  
I always beat myself up for what I am and what I do in life because I always know I could do better, but I can never bring myself to fix my problems because of a twisting procrastination sickness.  
I always grew up in a happy and content environment, where everything is alright and I never have anything to complain about. One where I might not have everything, but I have enough to keep me satisfied.  
 _Maybe that's why I snap so easily._

I feel the breaths of other people's questioning whispers about me slowly creep along my spine. I give the brick wall one last hard kick before whipping myself away from it and continue following the concrete path. Work has been done long ago yet the regrets of it were still spinning in my head. I decided it would probably be best if I get some air.

I don't usually go for walks outside, heck I don't usually ever walk in general, but I know I need to clear my head or at least try to. Too bad that went down the drain the moment I began kicking the wall.

 _And now the water works start._  
I often don't cry, or at least not in public, I only every do when I build up too much stress and I'm alone in my home. However, when they start it takes a while for them to stop.  
 _Why am I so fucking sad, why the hell do I try. Every day I mask my self hatred with a fake smile and laugh. You're a fucking idiot Dan._  
Tears are now quickly rolling down my cheeks staining them, I make a sharp turn to the left into an unknown and unusually empty street. The tears blur my vision, but I continue trekking through the unknown territory. At this point I don't care where I end up, I have no work tomorrow and no one is waiting for me at home, so who gives a fuck.  
 _Why am I still crying. I live a perfect life with nothing to be sad about, yet whenever a mistake is made, whatever slip up I have, I just want to cry and beat myself up for it._

I try to settle myself down, _no stop that Dan, everyone has bad days. Deep breath, deep breath._ I follow my own orders and take sharp breaths through my nose and exhale through my mouth. The streets were completely dark now, the only source of light were from the few shops still open and the old street lights that began serving their purpose the moment the sun went down. I look around at my surroundings, nothing looked familiar. The streets weren't empty, but there is definitely a decline of people around. I wipe my face with the soft sleeves of my grey sweater before shivering. I wasn't expecting to be out here for so long so I only brought my thickest sweater to protect me from the bitter cold of winter. I thought the need for a jacket was unnecessary due to the fact there was no snow. I cross my arms together gathering as much warmth I can. My face felt sticky with the dried up tears on my cheeks, but at this point all I wanted was somewhere to warm up. I eyed the closest store to my right.  
 _Philly's Phlower shop?_  
"What an ugly name." I chuckle out. The name of the shop lifted my mood a bit and the warm light that poured out of the front window is quite mesmerizing. Like a moth to a flame I found my feet slowly bring me closer to the store.  
I am hesitant at first but the want and need of warmth made me give in and I opened the glass door.  
A bell chimed notifying the whole store of my presence, though the whole place seemed deserted. The door shut behind me and I sighed at the feeling of the beautiful warmth this tiny store held. I look around, several different plants lined the whole of the store with an earthy smell. It was as if I just stepped into a garden or forest of some sort.

I rub my hands together to retain some heat and I began walking around. I was never really interested in plants, but now looking at some a few were pretty cool. I didn't realize it, but my bad mood from before was slowly disappearing.  
Suddenly, I hear a loud scrambling noise near the back of the store, where the check out area is. I walk over cautiously and look around for the perpetrator of the noise.  
I nearly jump out of my skin as a guy suddenly appears from behind a door on the opposite side of the counter. "Hello! Is there anything I can help you with!" He smiles happily.  
His happiness confuses me, _why is he so happy despite working so lat_ e? I scan him quietly, he's really tall but still shorter than me, he has black hair and his skin I swear is pure white. It's quite intriguing, but what interests me the most was his blue eyes. They were too blue to be real, almost cartoonish and fake. He stands there smiling and waiting for a response from me. But I have no idea what to say.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." I drone out still staring. His smile never fades as he stares back at me, "Hey! Don't worry, take your time! I have no place to go, so let me know if you found something you want to buy!" His voice was loud and very deep, and I instantly felt guilty that I only came in here to grab some warmth.  
 _Stupid, making another fucking mistake._  
I whip around, breaking our eye-contact, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and glanced at the surrounding plants. I never had the thought of owning a plant, I don't even know how to take care of one! But, I felt the need to get one after barging into this store.  
I examine the store, it was a lot bigger than it seemed from the outside, and though it was just a plain white store with white shelves and a squeaky white tiled floor, the variety of colours the different plants bloomed with, painted the store and made it shine with life. I walked between the rows, _I don't think I should get a big one. Maybe a smaller one? But I'm really forgetful I can't have a high maintenance one._  
For some odd reason I felt at a loss, I really wanted to buy a plant so I don't feel awkward when leaving empty handed, and the guy was too kind to say no to.

After a few minuets of looking through the rows of plants I am still empty handed. I look back at the counter to see the joyful man now sitting on a stool and scrolling through his phone, though he no longer had his smile plastered on his face, you could clearly see through his lit up eyes that he was happy. _Why though?_  
I scratch the back of my head carefully and ponder on my decision, I sighed to my self and awkwardly walk back over to the counter. The black haired man quickly stood up and smiled, "Did you pick something out?" He questioned with a peppiness in his voice that for some odd reason I did not find annoying as I usually would. I shake my head looking down at my hands placed on the cool white wooden counter.  
"Actually I was wondering if you can give me some suggestions of what I should buy?" I mumble out quietly. I heard a deep chuckle emerge from him and I look up to see a warmer smile replace his more customer presenting one.  
"Well tell me about yourself then! Are you more of an task kind of guy who has to make sure everything is done perfectly before going to bed? Or more like me who would probably kill all these plants if I didn't have notifications placed on my phone?" He laughs.  
I look at him with curiosity, it seems like it's so easy for him to laugh, like he does it everyday. Getting to know him now he seems like a guy who hasn't lived a day without smiling. I let out a small chuckle along with him, "Then I guess we have something in common, I'm really forgetful." I groan out. I feel a weird connection begin to form with this florist, he seems like the kind of person who I would love to get to know despite how bright of a personality he seems to have. He nods urging me to continue, "Uh, I guess I need something that would be perfect for a lonely home. Cause my house is kind of dark and dull, so I guess something that would make it less like a grave yard and more like a home." I try to explain.  
He snaps his fingers as if he just figured out something and ushers me to follow him, he rounds the counter and walks towards the front of the store near the door. I follow him quietly to the left near the window display. He stops abruptly almost causing me to fall on top of him as he bends down. _Jeezus I don't need another fucking reason to want to jump off a cliff._  
As he comes back up in his hands he holds a small spiked plant in a tiny red plastic pot. The tiny life form stood up tall, it looked almost like a tree but a cartoon version of it. The 'trunk' was a solum green while the 'leafy part' was an astonishing bright pink. The whole thing was covered with small needles.  
Despite my dislike for sickly bright colours the small plant seemed to tug at my heart strings like I needed to take care of it.  
"This little guy here is a moon cactus! It's really easy to maintain cause you only have to water once every one to two weeks and no fertilizer and bigger pot is needed! All you need is to do is place it on a windowsill that gets a lot of sun or a bright room and viola! Perfectly healthy cactus!" The preppy man cheered.  
 _Barely any watering that would be good!_  
 _Windowsill? That's a perfect spot!_  
I was contemplating the pros and cons between getting the small cactus when the florist spoke up again, "Not a lot of people like getting these cacti cause they don't grow that big, but I think it's perfect for a splash of colour in any kind of room!"  
 _My room is really dull._  
I pondered for a few more minutes before settling on a decision. "Sure, I'll buy it!" I say with a weirdly high amount of confidence.  
The guy smiles wide and nods, I follow him in suite to the counter and watch him click the buttons of the white cash register, his movements are quick and flow seamlessly, it was mesmerizing to say the least.  
"That's 2 pounds kind sir!" He smiles looking me straight the eye. _His eyes really are pretty._  
I shake my thoughts aside and retrieve my old flakey wallet from my black skinny jeans. I toss the coins over to the guy and slip the wallet back into my pants. The buttons click loudly with every push before a chime rings from it. "I'm going to put it in a bag cause it's getting kinda cold!" The cashier explains as he carefully wraps it in a white tissue and places it into a brown paper bag he retrieved from under the desk, I nod in understanding.  
"Well that's about it! Thank you so much for your purchase, it really makes my day! Please come again if you have anymore questions!" He cheers happily.  
Suddenly a pang of sadness hits me again, _I'm leaving already._  
I shake my head and mumble a quick thank you as I grab the paper bag. _What the hell, why do I feel depressed all of a sudden?_  
I didn't realize it at first, but the moment I walked into that store my self hatred and anger disappeared completely, but now that I'm leaving, I feel like I'm loosing something.  
 _A connection._  
Just before I exited the store I looked back at the tall man, but something seemed off, his smile seems forced now.  
I leave the thought hanging as I exit through the glass door as it chimes again signifying my leaving, I step into the cold air of the night. I shiver, immediately missing the warmth the small store brought.  
I look side to side looking for the sign of the main road, I decide to venture back and retrace my steps from earlier, but before I begin the journey I look back the shop once again.  
 _Philly's Phlower Shop._  
"It really is a dumb name" I laugh smiling to myself.

I hear the click of my key unlock the white door into my large lonely flat, although instead of returning with the sense of dread almost emitting from me I feel happy and warm despite just being in the cold air of November. I closed the door behind me and switch on the lights illuminating the hall. I untie the knots of my black shoes whose souls have been battered and throw them the the side of the small entrance way revealing my fluffy grey socks. I trek up the wooden stairs careful not to hit my brown bag on anything. I slowly cross the hall and slip quietly into my room. I flick on the switch to reveal the gloomy atmosphere of the room. I plop onto my black, white and grey covers of my bed and open the brown package. I carefully take the small cactus out and unwrap it from the white tissue. The guy running the store wrapped it so carefully and so properly I almost felt bad for taking it apart. As the tissue falls to the ground I examined the small potted plant again, _the needles are so mesmerizing._ I trace my soft tan fingers along the side of the plant only to prick myself and causing my right pointer finger to bleed. I quickly stick the finger into my mouth to try and stop the bleeding. I move my eyes back into the plant. _It's so pretty._  
I pop my finger out of my mouth and examine it,  
 _I'm gonna need to put a bandage on it later._

I look over to the window on the opposite side of my bed, I roll over carful not to spill any of the dirt in the small pot onto my bed. _That wouldn't be fun to sleep on._  
I stand up and place the small plant on the sill of my window, it was tiny in comparison to the wide amount of space, but it added something. I ran back over to my door way and looked back at my room examining it. It was still the dull grey room it was always been, but something was different. Despite how tiny the cactus is, it added life into the whole room. I smile to myself and walk back over to my bed then pick up the now empty brown bag I grab the tissue paper and proceed to throw it into the bin before something slid out of the paper bag. A receipt.  
It has fallen on my duvet face up, I peer down at it a read it carefully.

 **Philly's Phlower Shop.**  
 **Cactus ... £2.49**  
 **Total: £3.00**  
 **Phil M. Lester.**

I stare at the thin paper in confusion, _The total was three pounds so how come he only asked for 2?_  
I smile to myself, _Phil Lester, I guess now the store name makes sense._ I laugh out loud as I read the name again. My whole day started off as a angry mess, but a man I never even met before made me laugh more then I have all year. I look back up to my cactus.  
 _I need some more plants._

 **_**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy this story! I know I still have to finish my DaiSuga fic, but this story came to me all of a sudden and I couldn't stop writing it! Thank you so much for the votes on my other stories! If you want more chapters and want me to continue this story drop a vote and leave a comment! Thank you so much! If you find and mistakes or have a suggestion please let me know! ( '** ▽ **' )** **ﾉ**

 **-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil  
** _

I woke up with a loud yawn as I stretch out my relaxed muscles. I groan loudly as my eyes spike with pain at the light pouring out of my large window.  
 _Morning already._  
My checkered blanket slips down to my lap as I sit up with the groggy feeling of sleep engulfing me, I shiver as my exposed skin meets with the cool air of the room.

There are quite a few downsides to sleeping almost completely naked during winter, the main one being the fucking cold you feel the moment you come to from the abyss of sleep.  
As I rub my eyes in attempt to wake myself I look over at my analog clock placed on the nightstand to my left.  
 **12:39** it read in the blocky red lettering.  
I yawned once again opening my mouth widely in the process,  
 _it's nice waking up so late._  
The night before, just after I wrapped my cut finger, I spent the whole night browsing through Tumblr and Twitter causing me to stay awake to the early hours of the morning. I probably fell asleep around 2 in the morning or so.  
I know it's not really a healthy life style, but I don't really have anyone stopping me from living it.

Thankfully, I don't have any work today meaning I have a whole day just to myself. I shake my head roughly, feeling my usual morning curly hair sweep along my forehead and back of my neck. _First things first: Shower._  
I dragmyself out of the comfort of the bed causing my duvet to finally uncover itself from my grasp leaving me shivering in the morning cold in just a pair of grey boxers. I begin to sluggishly waddle over to the washroom, however, just before I make the journey I eye my windowsill, squinting at the bright light that poured out from the outside world. _Such a lively cactus._  
The tiny plant is sat in the centre of the enormous amount of space on the windowsill making it seem very out of place and very lonely looking. Not that it didn't already look out of place in the dull room it was placed in. I shrug my exposed shoulders and continue my journey for a warm shower.  
 _Maybe I can go buy another later._

The cool wooden floor of the hall creaked with my every step sending shivers up my spine. As I quietly enter the white washroom I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes had bags underneath and my hair was a complete mess, but something seems off from my usual look. My eyes are more livelier and brighter than they have ever been, or at least that's what it seems like.  
 _Maybe I'm just seeing things. Yeah that's probably it._  
However, not only do I look more alive my mood is definitely a lot better than it was yesterday morning. _Good, I need a day of not wanting to beat myself up every moment of the day._  
It's not unusual for me to have these more lighthearted days, but they aren't common either as the days of living alone continue to grow in number. It's most likely due to the fact that I have no one to talk to, or that I don't take the effort to try and talk to others.  
I sigh deeply as I slip off my single article of clothing and step into the shower. I flinch at the cold water that sprays immediately after turning the handle, but I slowly begin leaning into the graduating warmth the water begins to gain. I quickly soak myself in the warm liquid and feel my hair begin to unravel itself from its tangle from before.

I briskly walk back to my grey room as my fluffy white towel drys and covers me. I scrummage through my black wood drawers, trying to find what to wear for today. I don't have a real variety of colours or choices so I go with my typical array of black jeans and a light grey buttoned shirt. I quickly slip on the clothing, careful not to wet them from my still damp hair as I wrap my towel around my head.  
As I finish slipping on my last fluffy sock I begin to proceed to properly fix my hair.

The process is long and tedious, but after a few long minutes my hair is down in a soft fringe, no evidence of having curly hair in sight. I nod to myself in the mirror of the bathroom and proceed to head back upstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast.

I prod around my kitchen looking for anything edible for breakfast. I find myself taking the box of Corn Flakes cereal placed in a random bottom cupboard, and after retrieving a small bowl from one of the top cupboards I proceed to pour a large portion for myself.  
I quickly pour the milk from the fridge in next. As I put back the milk in its rightful place I decide to have the cereal cold despite the cold weather.  
I walk across the dull hall into the equally dull lounge room. I quickly find my typical browsing position on the black couch and after grabbing a black remote I decide to watch tv.  
I don't really live an eventful life, but to me this is paradise. All I ever want is peace to myself and the ability to do what I want, when I want.  
I slowly drone off to the sweet sounds of the tv buzzing in my ears. The volume is quiet so I am not able to quite catch what the program is offering, however it doesn't matter anyways as I find myself slowly drift into the depths of my thoughts, completely forgetting my cereal and the tv.  
 _I should actually do something with my life for once._  
 _I should start by livening up this house! It's so dull!_  
 _I need some kind of splash of colour, red? Orange? Green? Blue? Blue._  
 _Blue is a really pretty colour isn't it._  
 _Such a pretty eye colour as well. It shines so bright, it's almost disgusting._  
 _Beautifully disgusting._  
 _That Phil guy has blue eyes. They were really pretty too._  
 _They were quite mesmerizing._  
 _So soft and so kind looking._  
 _I definitely need some blue in my life._  
My thoughts were suddenly crushed as I realized where they have brought me. My face heats up slightly as I slap my forehead, careful not to spill the cereal balancing in my lap.  
 _"_ What the hell, why am I thinking of him!?" I shout to no one in particular. I shake my head in an attempt to shake the scrawny boy from my thoughts.  
 _"_ Agh! I need to clear my head!" I say to myself in a mumble.

I quickly finish up my now soggy cereal, making sure not to leave any behind. I throw the empty bowl into the sink as I briskly pop into the kitchen, I then run into my room and practically jump into my bed. _Ah freedom._  
This is the only place in the whole world were I feel content. The only place where no one can judge me and know one can see me. Behind my computer screen and under my covers.  
It may seem strange to hop into bed after being in it for the past 12 hours, but I need to find a way to clear my head.  
I quickly log in with the clicks and clacks of my keyboard keys and sigh in relief at the familiar and satisfying dark blue melting across the screen.  
 _Tumblr._  
One of the only few websites that can calm my nerves and allow me to forget life completely. 

I sigh deeply as I shut the grey lid of the MacBook with a soft click. I've spent only 30 minutes on tumblr and yet I am still being suffocated in the thoughts of this Phil fellow. I ponder at my other resources I could resort to in an attempt to shake him from my thoughts.  
 _I could eat my thoughts away._  
 _No. The fridge is empty all exept for a few lemons, and I don't plan on biting into one anytime soon._  
 _Now that I think about it, I should probably go shopping._  
 _That should clear these stupid thoughts._

I yawn once before dragging myself off the soft feeling of the grey bed and begin preparing for my trek into the outside world. However, before exiting my room I eye the windowsill for the third time this day. The bright cactus still stood tall and proud despite its short stature, I look to my fingers seeing the single plastered one. Despite the little thing hurting me I couldn't help, but slip a smile onto my face.  
 _Maybe it needs some friends._

I haven't been outside yet, nor have I seen any weather channels, but I knew it would be cold. December is coming soon which means the weather is below freezing, yet despite the harshness of the cold it hasn't snowed once yet this year.  
I shrug at the thought and head down the mountain of stairs of my home to the exit. Before descending to the bottom, I quickly grab the thickest jacket I have which was surprisingly hanging on a hook in the hall, exactly where it's supposed to be. I'm surprised it wasn't thrown aside across my floor somewhere like all my other articles of clothing have been.  
I laugh at my personal antics subconsciously deciding that I should probably fix that problem. I bundle myself up, making sure the dark jacket is properly fitted and zipped. Before descending the last flight of stairs in my home I take a short detour into the bathroom checking myself. I run my fingers through my soft brown hair, fixing my fringe to sit properly across my forehead.  
 _Phil had a cool fringe as well._  
I slam my head onto the marble counter of the bathroom sink. "Idiot, what the hell are you thinking of?!" I shout to myself shamelessly. _Why is he in my head jeezus Christ?! I literally need some help!_  
I look back up eyeing myself in the mirror once again. _Why am I thinking of him?_  
I ponder to myself in a now more serious tone, _maybe because of how kind he was despite my late night arrival? I mean, most people would get mad if I did that in any other store._  
I sigh deeply, "whatever! Let's just go shopping!" I say to myself in almost a chant.

The outside was bitter to say the least. My presumption was correct as it is one of the coldest days in London to date. Thank God I took my winter coat.  
I waddle around the familiar streets from yesterday, I didn't plan on heading into this area, but it almost feels like my feet are guiding me here.  
I managed to finally finish my grocery shopping in the local super market, silently thankful that I finally have something to eat rather than just cereal at home.  
I now hold two plastic white bags on either wrists, my hands are stuffed into the depths of my warm pockets, trying to retain as much warmth as possible. Which isn't easy as I'm almost certain my fingers have been frost bitten.  
 _I should have brought some gloves as well as a hat._  
The streets are much less crowded than usual as most smart people stayed home. Yet here I walk, probably one of those most introvert people in this town and yet I'm still actually outside walking around in the bitter cold just for some more plants.  
 _Yeah, just for the plants, nothing else._

I turn the sharp corner from before remembering it quite clearly despite my dream like state from yesterday. It almost feels as if the street directions were embedded into my brain as I hustle without hesitation. _Why am I feeling so airy and light?_  
It almost feels as if my feet are being lifted off the ground, almost as if... Just maybe... I'm happy? Or is it excitement I'm feeling? Both? But, why?  
My thoughts are cut shortasI turn one last time to the right into the familiar street filled with small stores, but the only one that catches my eyes is 'Philly's Phlower Shop'.  
I laugh hard at the name of the store, _it really does make sense now!_ Despite just meeting this strange man yesterday I was able to learn quite a bit about him.  
1\. He definitely loves plants  
 _2._ He has a very interesting, yet funny sense of humour  
 _3._ He is definitely a louder fellow, one who you would probably find talking often

And

 _4._ He has the prettiest smile I've ever seen.

I stop myself suddenly. _Did I just say pretty? What the hell Dan, what kind of guy would want to be called pretty?!_ _What kind of GUY would call another guy pretty?!_  
"I really do need help." I mumble to myself watching the breath of my words slowly drift off in a puff of clouds.  
I stand at the corner looking around at nearby the pedestrians; there are actual people roaming the streets today, but all of them seem to take no interest in the little flower shop, but rather the more comfort looking ones like the coffee shops.  
 _I love how I decided to go to a flower shop yesterday for comfort rather than a cafe._  
I shrug to myself and waddle towards the little store, "Does anyone even notice it here?"  
I ask my self in a breathy whisper.  
The area these stores are located in are quite out of the way and it's almost impossible to find any of them without getting horribly lost or going on some kind of adventure. In my case both.  
However, it makes me wonder, has anyone else found this pretty little flower shop? How did everyone else here find themselves in this area of London? How do these shops here stay open; it must be extremely hard to make a good business in such an out of the way and unusual area.  
 _I wonder if it's hard for Phil to keep his shop open?_

After a shockwave of many unnecessary and demeaning thoughts, I shake them off or rather stuff them away in the back of my mind for later and briskly walk into the store.

The familiar chime of the bell, the squeak of the glass door, and the earthy smell of the varieties of plants brings my state of well being to a good mood.  
 _Maybe I can finally clear my head of all these jumpy weird thoughts._

I look straight ahead towards the cash register in the back looking for any other forms of life rather than just plants. I pang of sadness hits me for a moment as I see no sight of anyone, not even Phil. I assume he's in the back of the store as he was yesterday, but seeing how I'm the only other person in the store really does make me sad. But why?

I look around the store. It looks exactly the same as yesterday, not that I expected anything to change. However, the air and warmth of the store slips a smile onto my face as I was freezing just moments before. As my hands regain their normal temperature I decide to venture around the store, hopefully getting Phil's attention from the back room, where I assume he probably is.  
I don't want to bring to much attention to myself, because I hate nothing more than being put on the spot, or in his shoes being disturbed from whatever I might be taking part in. But, some odd part of me wants to call for him, to get his attention onto me.  
 _What the fuck Dan, aren't you being a little selfish?! Why the fuck do I want his attention? I don't need his presence or anything like that!_

I sigh deeply, deciding it's probably best to walk around for a bit and check out a few plants, as I did promise myself I would get the lonely one at home a friend today.  
 _But what kind should I get? How big should it be? I'm not responsible enough for a high maintenance one, so maybe I should get another cactus._

Just as I begin pondering on my planty-decision the chime of the front door jingles it's common toon behind me. My head immediately snaps around, checking to see who entered through the door. _Another customer!_  
But, I am greatly surprised as I am met with the stunning blue eyes of the same man from yesterday. _Phil_?  
"Wait? What?" I slip on my tongue with astonishment, _why is he just getting here? Wait who's maintaining the store?_  
We stare at each other for a moment without a word, I take this moment to examine him. He is stood there in his baby blue short sleeves, black pants and the exact same beige apron from yesterday. _I guess that's his uniform._  
A bagel of some sort is stuffed in between his lips and he holds in his hand a brown paper bag. His eyes twinkle with a mixture of excitement, happiness and a lot of question.  
He scoffs down a bite of his treat and looks me up and down. "How did you get in here?!" He asks with a loud voice. I jump at the deepness of his voice, it makes my own sound very much feminine,  
"I... I um walked through the front door?" I tell him with a bit of a stutter.  
 _No need to get weak knees Dan, jeez. He's not gonna kill you!_  
His laughter echoes throughout the empty store, "ah I must have forgotten to lock it again! Jeez I need to step it up! Good thing you're the one who walked in!" He says cheerfully.  
 _Why is he so happy, I literally could have stolen everything._  
"Well then I guess I should thank you for not stealing from, here take one, I've got enough to feed a family!" He says with glee as he opens his brown pack and ushers it towards me.  
In side is a wide assortment of different donuts, cookies and other sweets. I look at him in question. _He wants me to take one?_  
"Go on! Take one they're really good! Oh, unless you don't like sweets, then I won't force you!" He blabbers on. I feel a smile slowly slip onto my face as he continue to talk nonsense, "Thank you, but I'm alright Phil." I say with a smile.  
He looks to me with wide eyes, making me regret my sentence immediately.  
 _Shit, I literally just called him by his name, shit that's creepy. That's really creepy Dan!_  
I can feel my face flush red with embarrassment, "I... Uh shit.. I'm not creepy I swear, I just saw your name on the receipt and I kinda assumed that it was you. I swear I didn't stalk you." I mumble frantically trying to save myself, but it felt more like I was digging myself a grave. "Shit now I feel like an idiot." I say slapping my forehead in shame. _Great, exactly how I want to scare people away: make them think you stalk them._

The store is quiet as we stand there by the door, I look up from my drastic face palm facing Phil. I notice his uncomfort in the situation and I immediately regret my whole life. _Why did I do that? Why, why, why?_  
 _"_ Um if anyone is creepy here that would be me." I hear him say in an almost whisper like voice. I look up again meeting his pretty blue eyes with a questioning look brimming in my own.  
"Um... You're Daniel Howell aren't you, the radio host on BBC, right?" He asks in an unnaturally small voice.  
I am taken aback. _He knows me?! Like he actually knows who I am!_  
He speaks up again in a bit of a louder voice, but still very quiet from his usual volume. "I um listen to your shows really often during the day, and watch them sometimes online. I really admire you just cause it must be really cool to be a radio host and everything... Um. Heh this is awkward now."  
A few more minutes of silence past before I burst out laughing. My stomach clenches with the pain of the happiness, I haven't laughed like this in so long, it feels so foreign and new. Almost as if it's my first time ever laughing.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't expect that someone out here actually listens to my shows! Ahhhh thank you so much!" I say in between the wheezes of my laugh. He eventually joins with me, and all that can be heard throughout the store is the airy wheezes of our laughs and chuckles.  
As I finally catch my breath and my giggles finally run out of steam I look to Phil, "Well then, thank you Phil for watching and listening to my shows, and here I thought I was talking to a brick wall through most of the career." I say in a last puff of a chuckle.

"Ah! No thank you! Your comments and live radio-ing skill is really admirable. I wish I was like you getting such a cool job! Radio Show Host is a way cooler name than Flower shop owner." He says in a chuckle.  
I look at Phil for a moment in silence, examining him. _He really likes my shows. I didn't think anyone actually listened to my shows and enjoyed them that much. I didn't think anyone even cared about radio hosts in general. Yet here Phil stands._

He brakes the silence. "I guess you can stay that I'm your number one fan! I wanted to say something yesterday when you came, but I was too shy. I didn't expect you to come again! I'm so happy that you did, I don't usually get clients at all much less a celebrity!"

I laugh at the title he gave me, "celebrity? I wouldn't say that, just call me Dan. Your local radio boy!" I smile sarcastically and awkwardly, which awards me with another musical laughter from Phil.  
"Well then Dan, I guess that makes me your local flower boy! Please call me Phil!" He laughs sticking out his hand for a shake. I look at it for a moment and laugh along with him. I take his offer and shake his hand, it felt odd. It's been awhile since I last shook another persons hand. It's warm and inviting, but I don't know if it's because all handshakes feel like this or simply because it's Phil's hand.  
But for some odd reason, the touch of his smooth skin warms not only my hand, but my chest in a comforting feeling as well.  
And as we shake hands I have a sinking feeling that Phil and I are going to get along quite well.

 **_**  
 **That moment when it takes me 40 years to only write about 4000 words. (** **)**  
 **I'm so sorry it took me so long! I literally have no excuse, let's just face it, I'm just really lazy! Thank you guys who actually stuck around and are reading this story! Your comments and votes really make me happy!**  
 **Thank you so much! You guys have given me so much confidence!**  
 **I will get back to my Daisuga story soon, I just don't really have any motivation to finish it yet. So if you guys have any suggestions for both this story and my others please let me know! (** ⊙ **ω** ⊙ **)**  
 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **-Alexandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters**

"So... Dan? What brings you to my little shop for the second day in a row?" Phil asks as he places his brown bag of treats on the counter by the cash register and looks up at me again with his questionable coloured eyes.  
Now that I look at them more clearly they aren't completely blue, but rather a variety of blues, greens and yellows of speckles dotting his iris's is and odd mosaic. It seems as if another universe is hidden within, only for him to see.  
 _I wish I had pretty eyes like that._

I shake my embarrassing thoughts aside before answering.  
"Um... Well the tiny cactus I got yesterday is really small and seems very out of place in the large windowsill I up it on, it seems kind of, I don't know, lonely I guess you could say?" I mumble in embarrassment.  
I mentally face palm myself.  
 _What kind of dumbass thinks his plants could be lonely._

"AH I GET WHAT YOU MEAN!" Phil exclaims suddenly, "I remember when I still lived with my parents and I bought myself my first cactus how lonely it seemed in my room! I think I ended up spending all my money then on plants just to make sure none of them felt that way!" He continues to babble on.  
 _Jeez this guy is really open isn't he._  
A breathy laugh escapes me as I listen to Phil talk. He seems to have a strange way of capturing my attention with his loud voice, and preppy attitude. It's disgustingly joyful, but to be honest I don't mind it that much. It still amazes me that he's able to show such a seemingly genuine smile all the time with out having a reason to.

"Dan? Daa-aaan?" Phil waves his hand in front of my face. I jump slightly as I regain conscientiousness and flush slightly at my thoughts.  
"You alright there Dan?" Phil asks in concern. I give a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I'm sorry I have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts, sorry..."  
Phil smiles again, "Don't worry I do the same thing, I was just asking if you had an idea of what kind of plant you wanted to get next! You know, so your cactus doesn't feel lonely."  
I ponder for a moment, _what kind of plant should I get this time? Probably another cactus would be good._

"I think I might get another cactus since I know they're easier to take care of" I explain to Phil. He nods his head in understanding, "alright then, what kind of cactus are you thinking of getting this time? Another moon cactus? Or maybe something bigger?" He asks.

"I uh... um. I'm not really sure, I haven't really thought about this too well." I say in a nervous uncertain smile.  
He chuckles and ushers me to follow him back to the front of the store by the window display again. I look down at the variety of different sized cacti lined along the ledge of the large windowsill, most of them were green, but a few are a variety of pinks and yellows. It's kind of beautiful in it own unique way. It's like a rough sea of emerald green with a few speckled gold and rose fish fighting the spiked tides almost going unnoticed with the large amount of emerald.  
Phil's collection of cacti is impressive to say the least.

"Well these are all my cacti, I don't have any bigger ones then this, but they all are very pretty! Are there any catching your eye Dan?" Phil says, I watch as his eyes glaze over staring in curiosity at what my answer may be.

I look through the display carefully, from my height they all look like green spiky lumps, but an odd cloud like one stands out among the rest. I bend down a scoop the tiny green plant in a brown pot into my hands. Its a stale green, not as bright as my moon cactus is, yet still quite interesting and eye-catching. It's an odd shape of circles growing on top of circles on top of circles forming a trunk-like stature. It looks like something out of a kids movie.  
"Ah that's another one of my favourite cacti! It's called the 'Bunny Ears' because of the weird floppy like circle growth. It's another simple to take care of cactus, I definitely recommend it for showing off to friends and family!" Phil explains in a airy laugh.  
 _Moon cactus?_  
 _Bunny ears cactus?_  
 _What else is there?! The Car cactus?! The Elephant trunk cactus?!_  
"Who the heck names these plants?!" I exasperate, letting my usual quiet tone to echo a bit louder.  
Phil laughs at my question, "I think it's clever! I'm mean it's a lot more creative then calling it 'weird circle on top of circle growing cactus'! Imagine if everything in the world was named like that! Instead of car it would be 'fast vroom vroom'! Or a horse would be something like 'weird evil four legged creature'!" Phil exclaimed. I laugh at his thoughts "what on earth goes on inside of your brain?" I ask in an awkward half smile half laugh.  
He laughs hard in response before yelling out "everything!" in a short amount of breath.  
 _What an odd person._

"Well whatever the name, I would like to buy this one then." I tell Phil. He gives out a another big smile and I follow him closely as we make our way back to the counter. I push the plastic grocery bags I almost forgot about onto each shoulder. I stand in front of the counter placing the odd cactus on the counter as Phil walks around to the opposite side. After a few clicks he bends down under the counter to grab some tissue and wraps the cactus similar to how he did yesterday, protecting the delicate spikes of the green plant. He grabs a brown bag from behind the counter and places the bunny ears inside.  
I begin to grab my wallet from my coat pocket before I hear a few more clicks of the cash register and a loud ding, a receipt prints out and Phil quickly places it into the brown bag.  
"Hey wait a minute I didn't pay yet!" I exclaim, trying to figure out what just happened.  
"Don't worry about it Dan! This one's on me!" Phil smiles pushing the bag towards me.  
"What?! No way! I have to pay you!" I explain to Phil.  
He shakes his head in response, "Nope, this one's from me as a thank you for not robbing me earlier!" He says happily.  
"What?!" I ask in a puff of breath.  
"Well when you came into the store today I wasn't there. You could have easily taken the money from my register or worse stolen some of my plants! But you didn't, so I want to thank you some how, though it's kind of a crapy trade off." Phil explains in a preppy tone.  
"What the heck? Thanking me? I should be thanking you Phil! You helped me a lot with choosing the proper plant for my house and for answering a lot of my questions! I should also thank you for listening to my radio show! I mean you're the first person I've met who's been so interested in my job, it makes me really happy. Not only that, but you're so kind! Yesterday I was expecting a grumpy sales person hoping for my disappearance the moment I entered the store, but there you were, standing there with the biggest smile on your face despite how late I barged into your store. If anyone is going to thank someone it's going to be me!" I exclaim out of breath. I could feel my throat burn mildly and my eyes squint with the rush of uncalled for energy.  
 _Why am I like this?_  
Phil stood there staring at me without a word, his mouth opened to say something but closed it quickly, he is speechless to say the least.  
I gulp, trying to rid of my embarrassment.  
 _Why the fuck did I say all of that Jesus Christ what am I doing?!_

I am a man of many thoughts, however one of few words. I don't talk loudly or express such energy unless I feel emotionally unbalanced or have a strong opinion to announce. Once I burst I become quite talkative and loud. It's very opposite of how I usually talk on my radio shows or in normal conversations with other people, I use a much softer and calming voice then.  
I find this loud part of me quite annoying, as it has gotten me in trouble on many occasions throughout my life for many different reasons. Which is why I usually try to keep myself in check by avoiding any unnecessary conversations or topics.

However, everything seems to have gone out the window the moments I begin talking to Phil. It almost feels like a physical force is prying into my mind and forcing me to say what's on my mind. It feels invasive and odd. I don't even remember the last time I've spoken so loudly.  
I feel tense as an eerily loud silence drowns the store before Phil speaks up.

Phil begins to smile widely, "I was right, You are an interesting fellow Dan! I'm glad I made you happy, I guess that can be a trade off for all the times you've made me smile with your radio show!"  
"Huh? I um..." I stutter before shaking my head.  
 _I'm interesting? What the fuck does that even mean?_  
 _How could my shows have ever made Phil happy? It's probably just his personality, I can't see how my lonely talks with a microphone or with some random callers can make someone happy._

I had no idea what to say anymore. This odd fellow is someone I never thought I would connect to, it's so easy to talk to him, or is it usually like this with every person?  
 _How come someone so oddly opposite, yet weirdly similar to me exist? Why is it so easy for me to get along with him, I just met him!_  
This is the first time I felt like this in a long time, it feels like I can really get along with this guy. Like he's someone that could brighten my world even just for a little bit. Maybe even become my friend.  
 _Maybe._

I sigh deeply.  
"How about we have another trade off then Phil." I ask him, Phil tilts his head to the side in question and my eyes seem to follow the strands of his black hair that slowly unwind themselves from the delicately styled fringe.  
I clear my throat, feeling the earlier pain melt away.  
"How about I pay for the cactus, and we can go grab some coffee sometime. I can treat you, as a thank you for all the help." I continue.  
Phil shakes his head and my heart drops a little at first.  
"Or how about I give you the cactus, and I treat you to coffee!" He smiles.  
I smile back and a small laugh escapes my mouth.  
"How about a truce then, I'll take the cactus to stop you from complaining and I'll treat you. That way both of us can say our thanks." I explain in a softer voice.  
Phil laughs loudly after pondering for a moment "very well Dan, I accept your proposal." Phil smiles again as he sticks his hand out for a shake, I happily oblige and grab his hand.  
"Very well then let make it official and say tomorrow at around 7pm we can meet in your little shop here" I say as I let go of Phil's hand. He nods his head quite enthusiastically.  
"Well then Phil, I'll see you tomorrow." I laugh as I grab the paper bag with my cactus inside and wring my white plastic bags around my wrists from my shoulders.  
"Yup! That will mark three days in a row that we've seen each other." Phil laughs.  
"I guess you're right, I wonder how long we can keep this up." I shake my head as I slowly unwillingly walk backwards towards the front door.  
"We'll just have to wait and see then." Phil says grabbing his own brown bag of treats while still maintain eye contact with me.  
After a very prolonged farewell, I briskly walk through the front door listening to the distinct chime of the bell as I walk back into the bitter cold weather of London.

I return back home about a half an hour later. I wasn't expecting to stay out for so long, so I'm very thankful that I brought my thickest jacket this time, as the cold was not merciful in the least today. Too bad I didn't bring my gloves.  
As I de-coat and walk up the many flights of stairs, I throw my coat into the lounge and skid into the kitchen. I place my white plastic bags still strung around my wrists onto the kitchen counter before rubbing my hands together to regain some warmth. Phil's little shop kept me warm then, but coming back home always seems to bring a more comforting warmth, not that Phil's shop was un-comforting.  
Rather, being with Phil seems to bring out a different kind of warmth, a more of a friendly type of warmth or something? I'm not quite sure, but I enjoy the rush of energy I get seeing him. Maybe it all those weird plants, or maybe it's Phil's preppy happiness, either way I strangely enjoy going to that store.  
I sigh softly and waddle over to my bedroom, I think this might be the first time I spent my day off out of my bed. Weirdly I'm not complaining either.  
I smile at the sight of my moon cactus before making my way over to my bed.  
I place the brown paper bag onto the covers softly and begin to open it. I lift the wrapped bunny ear cactus and toss the paper bag aside. After carefully unwinding it from the white tissue Phil so expertly packaged, I examine the beauty of my new cactus on my bed.  
It's a just a simple rich green colour, yet the odd shape of it seems to make it stand out. I peer at the tiny white spikes dotting its stature, _so pretty._  
"Ouch!" I flinch in pain as I run my fingers along the spines of the cactus.  
I poke my finger into my mouth, trying to stop the bleeding.  
 _Great, another cactus injury._  
I look at the bandaid wrapping my pointer finger on my other hand.  
 _I should really stop buying cacti._  
I sigh softly and feel my lips form a small smile as I slip my finger out of my mouth and pick up the 'Bunny ears' cactus.  
I walk over to my windowsill and place the equally odd named cactus beside the older one. I properly align the two in the centre of the windowsill and back up, marvelling at the sight.  
Now my room seems much more alive, as if someone actually lives in here. I feel joyful and energized seeing the two of them.  
I sigh deeply and take a peek at my analog clock on the nightstand,  
5:39 pm it reads with the blocky red font.  
I sigh deeply again, another annoying habit I need to rid of.  
I wasn't expecting to be back so early, or rather I just wish the day was nearing its end and went by faster.  
The second I left Phil's silly little shop I wanted to go back, or have time skip to the next day when we meet again.  
I shake my head of the those thoughts,  
 _I'll see him tomorrow, I can wait._  
For the time being I walk downstairs into the bathroom to take care of this stupid cactus injury, I don't need that getting infected.  
After finishing that task, unpacking groceries comes next. Walking swiftly into the kitchen I begin unpacking the plastic bags of their contents carefully spilling them around the room.  
I don't usually buy too much because it's only me in the house, but I did go a little over board this time as I couldn't say no to a few extra bags of Maltesers.  
I quickly put everything in its rightful place in the cupboards and fridge and quickly throw the plastic bags for safe keeping into my collection behind another drawer. Grabbing one of the few packs of chocolates I head back into my room.  
Every time I enter now, my eyes always seem to be drawn to the cacti, it's the brightest thing in this messy room and I always feel more calm looking the the tiny potted plants.  
 _Looks like I need some distractions._  
I plop myself onto my grey covers, and open up my Mac which I left there earlier in the day.  
Tumblr time.

After about 2 hours of mindlessly scrolling through my feed and finishing the small packet of sweets, I begin to get bored just staring at the same old memes, same old videos, the same old feed.  
I was happy to have a change of pace with my room with the new plants, but it hasn't changed my internet searches, I need something new.

I open a new window staring at the white screen of the Google search bar. I have no idea what to type in, what do I want to see? What do I want to do?  
Suddenly inspiration hits me and I quickly type in 'House Plants'. Why? I'm not quite sure myself, but as I switch to images I'm so glad I typed it in.  
I was sort of expecting just some regular leafy plants that I see on a day to day basis out in parks, but I am amazed at the funny shapes and colours my screen is filled with. It's as if I walked into Phil's shop all over again.  
I smile to myself as I scroll through what seems like endless pictures of plants. I never expected that a day would come that I pick Google searches of plants over my Tumblr feed. It almost feels as if I just chose to learn more about Phil rather than go on with my life and dive back down into the dark sea of Tumblr.

And to be honest, I'm really glad I did.

_  
 **I did it! I finally wrote another chapter! I'm SO SORRY for the delay! I know, I know it's been like 14000 months. I literally have no excuse, I've been having writing blocks all summer, and I'm pretty sure you guys just gave up on this story long ago with my crap updating, but if you guys are still reading THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please let me know if you find any errors or have any suggestions!** **And thank you so much for reading my story it makes my day!**

 **-Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

A loud yawn escapes my lips, I watch the bitter cold of winter turn my breaths into wisps of translucent clouds that disappear almost as soon as they are created. My hands are in their rightful pockets gathering warmth as I walk quickly on the busy pavement. My steps echo and my eyes sting from the cold. I keep my head up watching carefully to avoid colliding into the flow of oncoming strangers as they make their own journeys to some unknown destinations.  
It's around 7:40 in the morning, on a cold Monday and I am completely exhausted. I've spent yesterday night without proper sleep and instead spending that time online. It was enjoyable and relaxing, however now I'm paying for my late night actions as I walk to work.  
Work starts around 8:00, so I am quite thankful I am early today unlike last time when I slept in. The streets are not overly crowed, making the trek to work quite the breeze.  
Today is going to be a good day. Or at least I'm going to make sure it is. Today I made plans with Phil in the evening, and I don't need negativity to ruin everything.  
My eyes glaze upwards, scanning a fairly tall grey building, a quiet groan rumbles in my throat.  
 _Work._

I do not necessarily hate or despise work. I just hate having to wake up so early to go to it. It's truly bitter sweet. _Well at least I know someone listens._  
Thoughts of Phil jumble my mind as I walk into the building.  
It's not everyday you are able to see the faces of those who listen to you, tweet you, or even perhaps , just maybe, admire you as well.  
A smile slips onto my face remembering the plans I made later in the day with this Phil fellow.

The warmth of the building soothes my icy skin as I stroll over to the elevators past the reception desk.  
 _No way I'm taking the stairs all the way to the top floor._  
I press the worn out 'up' arrow button and take in another deep breath. Looking around lazily I notice the lack of people around. Comparing to the outside streets it seems as if this place has been abandoned.  
The distinct chime of the elevator's arrival snaps my head towards the metal doors. I shuffle in and quickly press the top floor key.  
The ride is long and boring, but what did I really expect. My thoughts seem to slowly flutter back onto Phil. _I wonder what should I wear for the meeting? Or what should we talk about? What if it gets awkward? I'll need to think of some topic starters..._

My thoughts trail off as the chime goes off again. The slow chaffing sound of the metal door rattles my ears as I step out of the old elevator into an equally old hallway.  
Walking straight ahead into a small office I immediately notice the lack of people. Confused I quickly retrieve my phone from my pocket to check the time. 7:45. _I'm early._ A sigh escapes my lips.  
Yawning again I quietly retrieve keys from my coat pocket and open the door on the opposite side of the small office into the studio.

The studio is littered with electronic boards, speakers, headphones, and other confusing devices that I dare not touch. All of it strung together with wires that are horrendously tangled around the room. The small room would make any claustrophobic shudder in fear. However, I enjoy the comfort the dark walls and carpet bring. It's almost like a second home to me.

After starting up my side of the system, I notice the arrival of my co-workers on the opposite side of the glass screen. The two of them were ordinary people that pay only the necessary amount of attention to me. The three of us have worked together for a number of years, however, my antisocial antics and the major age gap between us made getting along quite difficult. They are not at all bad people, they just have different interests and morals comparing to mine. After all, I am just a child in their eyes.  
They slowly start filling in their own positions. I watch them set up through the large window dividing us. _It's quiet on this side._ The two of them are similarly tired as me. Sometimes I wish I had night shifts instead, I'm up all night either way. But, then again, I wouldn't ever have time for browsing. _And perhaps Phil would never know about me then..._  
I shake my head. _Why on earth is he filling my head at this moment? I need to focus._  
After few minutes everything is in working order, and after a nod of approval from my co-workers, the long tedious show begins.

I puff out a tired breath as I turn off my microphone and listen to the music playing quietly in my headphones. I look up glancing at my co-workers who are off in their own world chatting to each other and laughing. It's at times like these where I truly understand my place. Alone. Running a one man show.  
 _Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts..._  
Sometimes I wish that I had someone else to talk to while working. But then again, I don't really mind having the empty room to myself.  
I sigh as my eyes glaze downwards at the large soundboard. I check my phone in my pocket. 12:50.  
After a few more songs it's Twitter question time. Probably the most enjoyable part of my day. It's fun to see the array of questions I get to answer, and I enjoy talking about my opinion with no one to counter me. It may sound lonely, but that's my life.

A light tapping of glass catches my attention. I look up to see my co-workers giving a questionable look and a wavering thumbs up and thumbs down. I force a smile and give them a thumbs up, which they return with a nod. I check the time 12:59. Jeeze times flies when you think to yourself.  
I turn to the small row of TV's next to the soundboard and watch as several questions silently arrange them selves for me to read. Giving my co-workers one last thumbs up the last song finishes and the talking begins again.

"And now folks we have time for one last question from Twitter for today. Let's see who the lucky tweeter is!" My voice drips with fake enthusiasm.  
"This last question is from AmazingPhil!" My voice hitches slightly at the sight of the name. _I wonder if that's Phil? No way. Definitely not. He just listens to the show. He wouldn't have time for these stupid question games._

"Lovely name!" I laugh. "AmazingPhil asks: 'I've been feeling down lately, and I don't know what to do anymore!? How do I overcome this dread!?'"  
 _Definitely not Phil. No way he's sad._  
"Interesting question indeed. Let's just make it clear now folks, that feeling sad or lost is a completely normal human emotion that everyone feels. So, the first step is to never feel that you are alone AmazingPhil. Often a way to cope with sadness is to go to a place you enjoy being in. Be it whether in your home, your garden, even the Internet world, and if you don't have a safe haven perhaps go outside and walk off the dread. Just to release all that negative energy and forget about the problems for at least a little while. I personally have found an interest in talking miniature adventures whenever I am feeling grey. Yes, I know I'm lame." I laugh. "You never know what might happen if you take a different street home. I managed to find one of the coolest little flower shop in town. I know call me lame again. But, after finding this place it almost worked like magic, because moments later I found myself feeling better." I feel a smile slowly etching itself onto my face. "So, AmazingPhil. I hope that helps with your dread filled days. And that's all we have for today's twitter questions. Now next up is our one hour long, commercial free music, brought to you by BBC Radio 1." 

I sigh deeply. Finally another day of work is done. Walking out of the studio I notice my co-workers also cleaning out their own station, preparing for the afternoon shift. I walk past them silently and slip into the elevator. As I slowly make my journey back down to the lobby I check the time. 5:30pm. I still have an hour and a half left until I meet Phil in his flower shop. The door chimes and I make my way to the main doors, the accumulation of people in contrast to this morning is noticeable and oddly worrying. My eyes scan over the number of unfamiliar faces as I trek silently.  
"Wait Daniel!"  
I turn back and notice one of my managers catching up to me. An average sized middle aged man with a delightful personality and a quiet noticeable lack of hair on his head.  
"Daniel, glad I caught you in time. I was worried I was too late." He laughs heartily. I look at him with a confusing glance. _I wonder what he wants._

"I haven't told you yet. But, the other mangers and I have decided to add a new radio host to work along side you!" He says with a smile.  
My heart drops. _Oh no._  
"We noticed that something was missing with the show and we think it'll be a good idea to have at least two radio hosts. You know, just so you are not talking to your self everyday." My manger explains with a smile.  
I nod my head in understanding, but my head is full of disbelief. _I'm so bad at working with people, god this is actually really bad. What the fuck will I do?!_  
As I mentally break down on the inside, my manager begins to talk again. "We have been interviewing people all day today, but it hasn't been going well." He says lowering his voice while glancing nervously towards the new faces in the lobby.  
 _God please tell me that he's giving up the search. I can't work with this._  
"Everyone we've interviewed hasn't a single qualification to becoming a radio host. Honestly! I'll take anyone who can at least talk to people at this point!" My manger grumbles in an angry whisper.  
"So that's where you come in Dan!" He exclaims with a newfound smile.  
 _What?_  
I tilt my head in question. _What on earth am I going to be doing?_  
"Daniel! Since you know exactly what you need to be a gold star radio host! Seeing how you are most talented and well educated!"  
 _Has he even ever met me before..._  
"I was hoping you could help us in searching for a new radio host! Only if you want to. It's okay if you can't." _Ah, there it is again._  
 _Words that I hear often. 'It's okay', 'don't worry about it'._  
 _Why don't they care?_  
 _I feel useless hearing those words..._  
I quickly clear my mind of those thoughts. _No! Today is going to be a good day! Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts._

My manager continues, "I was hoping you could ask some people you know who you think could be good radio host if they want to give it a try. We are desperate for people, because to be honest with you Daniel, you are the only hope our radio show has. You are our best host!" He concludes in a desperate voice.  
I stare at him blankly for a few moments.  
 _Me._  
 _Me?_  
 _You are telling me that I am the only hope you have?!_  
 _Me?!_  
 _Daniel James Howell?!_  
 _The Internet hobo?!_  
 _The lifeless black soul?!_  
 _The guy who can't even talk to people?!_  
 _The guy who has no friends?!_  
 _Me!_  
 _I'm the best hope they have..._  
My heart lifts with a small sense of pride with the complement. I haven't been praised in a long while.  
I nod to my manager, "okay, I can see what I can do. I think I know someone who could work, but I'm not 100% sure. I can try speaking to them." My face flushes slightly as the temperature strangely becomes a lot warmer as my mind fills with odd thoughts of a certain black fringed fellow. My manger smiles widely at my response. "Alright Daniel! Just let me know when they come in and I can introduce my self to them, I'm sure anyone you bring in is better then... Uh... You know," he gestures his eyes towards the crowd of people. I laugh lightly at his behaviour. "Well anywho Daniel, I let you go to your date now. I can see you have somewhere to be with that bright look in your eyes and weird speed walking! Looks as if you're about to run a marathon boy!" He laughs at himself. "Good luck Daniel!" He exclaims as he walks away with a sly smile playing on his lips.  
My face and ears go completely beet red as I quickly stomp out of the building with a hasty fluster.  
 _A DATE?!_  
 _Definitely not!_  
 _Not with a guy!_  
 _Not even with a girl!_  
 _Not with anyone at all!_  
My face is extremely hot even in the cold air of the late afternoon. It almost feels as if it's steaming as I walk home in a fluster.  
 _I need to cool off._  
 _I'm walking home this time!_

However, as much as I want to push the thought aside, I myself noticed how the odd fellow seemed to fill my mind throughout the day of silence. Almost as if some disease, thoughts about him pestered me all day long.  
His existences seems to intrigue me. Like, how did he decide to become a florist? Are guys who work at flower shops even called florists? Do they have their own name? How did he start his own company? Does he even get business with the odd place his shop is located? What does he do everyday? What's his favourite plant? What else does he enjoy?  
The list of questions filling my head continues on and on. Like a never ending spiralling slide, I keep wanting to know more, to reach the end, if there even is an end.  
I sigh exasperated at my thoughts. I continue my 'odd' speed walking, as my manger described as, trekking past the overcrowded pavement and turning onto some more rural and secluded walkways.  
 _Maybe a small walk around won't hurt._  
I check the time, 5:45. It's too early to see Phil yet.  
So, as one more large exhale wisps into a clouded form I smile at the sight of a new pathway to explore.  
Left  
Right  
Right  
A new piece of art litters a small street.  
Straight  
Right  
Left  
An interesting looking array of buildings line the discovered street.  
Straight  
Straight  
Right  
The weather seems to be getting colder.  
Left  
Right  
6:00 pm  
Straight  
Left  
A familiar set of buildings  
A familiar right  
A familiar left  
A familiar straight ahead.

My breath catches in my throat. As I come in sight with the familiar secluded buildings.  
And with its bright window set up, I come face to face with Philly's Phlower Shop.  
Like magic, my thoughts and feet brought me to the one who is the answer to all my questions. Phil. 

**_**  
 **Oopsy, guess who forgot to update this story since August (・** **ω・** **)ノ**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **I'm sorry**  
 **Etc.**  
 **IM SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY! I know, I'm a terrible author (╥﹏╥** **)**  
 **I do enjoy writing this story though! So, do not fear! I will finish this story, even if it's the last thing I do!**

 **Again thank you to all those still reading my story and haven't given up on me yet!**  
 **I will try to update more. However, I can't make any promises with the winter break coming soon, where school work and family events will clog up my whole break**  
 **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**  
 **But I will promise to try harder to update! And attempt to make this story worth reading!**  
 **Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 **I do not own anything related to BBC Radio 1**  
 **Also**  
 **I do not know a thing about the working hours of radio DJ's, so please bear with me with my horrendous made up version of how it works.**

 **I've decided that Dan will have morning shifts from 8am to 5:30pm everyday excluding Every other Saturday and every Sunday.**  
 **And there would be a afternoon shift from 5:45pm to 11pm.**  
 **And finally the evening shift of 11 to 3am.**

 **I know most of you will say either:**  
 **I don't care**  
 **Or**  
 **That doesn't even make sense!**

 **But please bare with me. Cause I don't want my poor writing skills to confuse anyone!**

 **Anywho, THANK YOU FOR READING AND STICKING WITH ME!**

 **Please let me know if any errors were spotted!**

 **-Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

I never meant to arrive quite this early. But, seeing that I somehow unconsciously made my way to the little flower shop, it must be fate. I exhale, nervously itching my way closer to the store.

 _I can't just enter the store now! He'll think I'm some clingy weirdo! God, how did I even end up here?!_  
I stop my slow shuffle towards the store and glance down at my phone; 6:00 pm.  
"Ugh" I pout with a cold breath.  
It's too early to join Phil, but it'll be pointless to go back home and then have to come all the way back. _Why am I such a flop?_

I look to the flower shop. The windows are bright and is flourishing with life with the variety of plants. I shiver, shoving my hands back into my coat pockets.  
 _It would be much nicer going into the nice warm store..._  
 _But, it would be really awkward if I come early..._  
 _I could be a customer though. I could say I wanted to come early to buy another plant._  
 _Agh, but buying a plant three days in a row from the same shop would raise anyone's eyebrows..._  
 _But..._  
 _I could just say that it was more convenient to come straight to the shop after work._  
 _But, then he'll think I'm really lazy._  
 _Well I guess he kind of already knows I am..._

I sigh deeply again contemplating my decision. I look up into the grey sky, tracing the patterns of the lifeless clouds with my eyes. I can feel my nose nip painfully from the cold weather, I'm certain both my nose and cheeks are red of frost.  
 _It would be nice to gather some warmth from the little flower shop. I doubt Phil would mind._

I sigh. A small smile forms as I take in one last large breath before my ears tingle from a rather loud chaffing of a door being opened, along with an angry chime of a welcoming bell rattling in the near distance.  
I quickly adjust my vision to the sound of the perpetrator, or rather perpetrators, as I see Phil and another fellow exiting the flower shop in hasty movements.

My mother always told me it was wrong to eavesdrop, especially if it is done purposefully. However, I never understood how people could just wave off those talking in a louder tone. How can you not listen to their secrets, their stories, their words? You can learn a lot just by listening.  
I could not help but listen as Phil and a similar looking man to him, p _erhaps a sibling or cousin,_ spoke in ear piercingly loud voice.  
I stood my ground watching from the distance not daring to make the slightest movement. I have a sinking feeling that what I'm hearing is meant to be private, or at least not heard by someone like me.

"Phil, you can't just stay here your whole life in this stupid flower shop!" The unknown man yelled to Phil. The man was surprisingly taller than Phil, not too much taller, but enough to intimidate either me or Phil. He has a square jaw line similar to Phil's, but a much sharper complexion. They must be related some how.  
I watch as Phil's eyes glint angrily, "I'm not giving up this shop! This is my home! I made the choice, and I don't care how in debt I may be, I don't want to leave!" Phil yelled with a similar tone to the new face.  
 _In debt?_  
"Phil, Mom and Dad just want you to come home! You've spent the last 5 years wasting away here! When are you finally going to get a hold of your life! At least get yourself a girlfriend or something! Mom and Dad are worried about you, please just think about it Phil. They hate seeing you like this, without a purpose, without a goal." The taller man, who I now presume is Phil's brother sighed, his tone much softer, but still audible for me to hear.  
His eyes were sunken and full of worry, he definitely wants the best for Phil.  
Phil's eyes softened, "I know Mom and Dad are worried, I... I... I just. I don't know. I don't want to give this up Marytn. I don't want to go back to them knowing that I failed." Phil spoke sadly, his voice echoing against the buildings.

I look around, _is no one else hearing this?_  
The street is eerily empty.  
I watch, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding, like a good movie or show, I couldn't tear my gaze away.  
The Martyn fellow sighed deeply before continuing, "Well Christmas is coming up, so you best be there; get yourself a girlfriend and bring her. That'll help Mom and Dad's worry." Martyn explained. I watch as Phil shuffles uneasily his face flushed red, "You know I can't do that."  
I smile at the sight of Phil's oddly adorable actions. Martyn laughs heartily, "Right, Right. You have to bring someone though Phil. Anyone! You must have made at least one friend living here," Phil shuffles in place again. "I guess I have someone I can ask."

 _Lucky Fellow. Would be nice if he asks me._  
Wait, what...?

I inwardly face palm an uncomfortable heat creeps along my face and ears. _No, do not think like that Dan, you literally met the guy just a couple days ago!_  
 _Though hanging out with a friend on Christmas sounds nice..._

I shake my head, trying to shift my attention back to the conversation in front of me only to see that it has ended.  
I watch as Martyn and Phil part ways, both of their figures fading from my view. I stand there, questions slowly, but steadily, flooding my mind.  
 _Phil is in dept?_  
 _Has his business been bad?_  
 _He's been here for 5 years?_  
 _Is he on good terms with his parents?_  
 _What does he mean a girlfriend won't work for him?_  
 _Who are his other friends?_  
 _He must have made other friends for living here for about 5 years, right?_  
 _Who exactly is this Martyn fellow?_  
 _They must be brothers seeing how they referred to 'Mom and Dad' the same._

I groan at the questions. You learn a lot through eavesdropping, but at the same time you are left with many new questions that may never be answered. I sigh deeply again, glazing my eyes at the grey sky once again.  
 _I wonder if I will learn more about Phil during our outing..._

With a content puff of breath, I mentally make a decision and head towards the flower shop.

 **_**  
 **Sorry, Just a short chapter for today! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I wanted to post this last chapter before leaving for Christmas holiday! Please let me know if you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestions!**

 **I hope you all have a happy holiday!**

 **Sleep well.**  
 **Sleep in.**  
 **Get some rest.**  
 **Eat as much as you want.**  
 **Do what you love.**  
 **Do things in your own pace.**  
 **And enjoy yourself.**

 **Cause you all deserve it (** **・** **ω** **・** **)** **ノ**

 **-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

I take a few minutes before entering the store. Something like self motivation seems necessary at this point. _I have to remember to not mention anything about earlier, can't have him thinking I'm a stalker._

I swing the glass door open, feeling my ears rattle at the sound of the door chime. The warmth of the store engulfs me and I sigh contently. _This is nice._

I quickly eye the store, searching for the certain black hair fellow. After a resulting failed search, I make the assumption he's in the back of the store. I sigh quietly in relief knowing that there wouldn't be an immediate moment of an awkward encounter and explanation. I walk further into the store, nearing the counter in the back.  
 _What should I do? Call him? Or is that weird? I mean I am early. It could be considered rude arriving early and already demand attention._

I pout, puffing out my cheeks and burying my chin into the collar of my black coat. _It's so warm._  
I shuffle awkwardly, debating whether I should keep quiet or say something. But my choice is made for me as Phil emerges from the back, a wide smile on his face, looking preppy as ever. _Something feels different._

"Hello welcome, what can I- oh! Dan! You're here early! What brings you to my shop at this time?" Phil exclaims with a happy voice. I look at Phil, watching as he talks. Something about his seemingly 'real' smile and his preppy voice look forced.  
I scan his face. His eyes seem slightly puffy and red. _Has he been crying? No way right? Right...?_

I keep my mouth shut about my observations for now.

"Um... Well since work just ended for me I thought it would just be easier for me to head over here instead of going back home..." I explain quietly, my voice muffling slightly in my coat collar.  
"Ah! That's right you were on today! Agh! I didn't get to watch the show yet! Did anything interesting happen today in the studio? Any guest appearances? Funny Twitter questions?!" Phil asked excitedly as he quickly rounds the corner to stand by me.  
My cheeks flush slightly and a small smile etches itself onto my face as I watch Phil's giddy movements. _Now that's the Phil I remember._  
My cheeks darken and I tuck my face into my coat as far as possible at the thought that Phil became really happy with thoughts of me. _Agh, get yourself together Dan!_

After a moment and a few deep breaths, I stretch out my neck, pulling my face out from my collar and answer Phil. "Well I guess it was the usual. No guests, but I did get an interesting question from Twitter." Phil ushers me to continue, his whole focus on me.  
"Well, the question wasn't really the surprising part, but rather the name. I think it was something like Fantastic- no... Great... No not that." I strain my mind looking down at the tiled floor.  
 _What was it again? I feel like it started with an A..._

"Ah! Amazing! AmazingPhil that was the name! It was surprising, for a moment I thought the tweet might have been from you, but the question was very unlike your personality. Well to me at least." I explain with a small laugh in my voice I look up back to Phil expecting him to wave it off and laugh. It was brief , but to my surprise I watch as Phil's eyes widen and his cheeks slightly flush, before quickly returning to his earlier cheery state.  
 _What was that?_

I observe Phil quietly as he forces a laugh, "unfortunately I'm not amazing Phil, too bad though. It would have made my whole day if you read out a Twitter question from me. Ha ha..." His face screams out 'let's stop talking about this' as he nervously scratches the back of his neck. "But thank you for thinking of me when seeing my name Dan!" I feel my cheek heat at the statement. _Ugh Little does he know he's been invading my thoughts all day_.  
I mentally take notes of his behaviour and interesting actions and proceed to change the subject.

"That's too bad, maybe next time I can read out a question from you. But anyways, how was your day Phil?" I ask politely. I watch as Phil sighs in relief as he answers, "pretty boring, the shop was quite empty today, I practically counted down the minutes to our coffee date it was that empty and boring." I chuckle at his statement and feel my cheek heat at the word 'date'.  
 _I never thought of it like that, but I guess it might as well be called that._

"But, since you're here now Dan we can go early!" Phil genuinely smiles.  
"Are you sure Phil? Aren't you still working?"  
"Naw don't worry Dan, it's one of the many perks about being self employed. Doing what ever I want." He sings happily.  
I watch him with a slight worry as he rounds the counter and closes up the cash register.  
 _Well I guess it is his decision._

"I feel bad though, it feels like I'm forcing you out of work..." I stammered. Phil glances at me for a moment, a small smile dancing on his lips as he observes.  
His smiles widens suddenly as he speaks again, "Don't worry Dan! Even if I do stay here and work I highly doubt I would get anymore customers, Winter is my slow season. Plus I can't wait any longer, I really need a coffee."  
I sigh in response and smile. _It feels nice knowing he really wants to spend time with me._

"Fine fine, at least let me help you close up," I mumble. "No need, I'm almost done, just let me grab my coat and keys, you can stand by the door!" Phil remarks. I nod and proceed to head over to the door while tracing my eyes over the plants.

After a moments wait, Phil scurries over; his coat barely zipped and his crochet hat sitting crookedly up top his head. "Alright I'm all ready! Just need to close the door!" Phil cheered.

"You'll have to zip up that coat before we go anywhere, it like -10000 degrees out there." I added. Phil looks down at himself and laughs, "Awww how kind of you to look out for me Dan," My face flushes slightly and I pout looking up over his head.

I watch his hat slowly slip off his head as I listen to him laugh. _That's really annoying._

Without thinking I quickly grab the hat and pull it onto his head and all I could think is _Why am I such an idiot?_  
I blush furiously as I feel Phil's soft hair and the hot tingle of his neck on my cool fingers.

He looks up at me in surprise, my hands still tugging either side of his hat and my face intensely red; we stand there frozen in time for a moment.

Phil slowly seems to process our position as his face becomes more and more flushed. His nose turns red and his mouth opens and closes trying to process what exactly to say. I just stare at the speechless Phil before swiping away my hands and shoving them quickly into my pockets.

"I...uh...um...!" I stammered, I had no idea what to say. _Why am I so flustered?!_  
I stare at Phil who is equally red to me.  
"S-SorryI just... Um... I got annoyed that your hat wasn't put on properly so without thinking I ugh." I blabber, defeated I look down at my shoes. _I didn't mean to make it so awkward._

I hear Phil laugh nervously, I take a peek at Phil who is trying desperately to hide his face by looking towards the door.  
I watch as he pressed his hand over his face as if he trying to hide or disappear. However, my heart seems to have lost control as it jumps at the sight of a sly smile weaving it's way onto Phil's lips.  
 _What is he thinking about?_

"It's alright Dan, I just, kinda got a little...um...surprised is all... Yeah," Phil explains, my heart drops a little remembering all the times I was waved off for my actions in the past, but I quickly shake off the depressing mood and try and focus more on Phil's actions.

I would never say it out loud, but the way Phil's nose turns red from embarrassment or the cold, the way he hides his face, the way he laughs, and strangely the way he seems to rush around everywhere, all his actions are ever so adorable.

"Um... It's just that... Never mind... How about we head down to the coffee shop now!" Phil requested, curious of what he was going to say I wave off the curiosity for now and nod in reply.

We walk in an awkward silence towards a small coffee shop near the end of the street. Probably one that Phil visits often seeing the close proximity to his flower shop. It makes me wonder what Phil does in his daily life, is he on a first name basis with all the shop owners here? Does he come out for coffee here before going off to work? Are they like a small community here?

Besides Phil's flower shop and the cafe, there are other equally small shops around, a convince store at the very corner, a pet shop, a market style grocery and many others. It's a small community and something about it feels very pure and innocent about it, like its some kind of family.

As if reading my thoughts Phil speaks up, "I like this place, if feels like I'm back at home with my family." His eyes are glued to the sky and his hot breath creates clouds of mist as he speaks. His whole existence mystifies me, and for some reason it makes me want to know more about Phil.  
"I think I get what you mean, I like this place too." I whisper.

We both sigh in relief as the warm air of the cafe soothes our cold bodies. We weren't outside for long maybe 5 minutes at the maximum, but the outside his hell. _Probably why I prefer to be inside._  
I glance around the shop, it's like any other Cafe, only its emptier than what I imagined, two other pair couples sat on opposite ends of the shop and a small family of three sat in one of the booths by a window.

"Welcome!" I hear someone from the counter at the back exclaim. I look up and acknowledged the welcome with a nod, the perpetrator of the voice belongs to a young woman maybe 20 at the oldest. Golden hair, short stature, almost the complete opposite to Phil's physical appearance.

"Welcome Dan to one of the best cafes in town!" Phil exclaims happily, it seems like our previous awkward position is no more and I never have felt so relieved.

"You arn't getting another free coffee Phil!" The girl exclaims. "Aw, What?! After all the business I've brought you!" Phil joked with a fake frown playing on his lips.  
We walk together closer to the counter, I observe the mystery women taking in her features, green eyes, a round face. Very opposite of Phil indeed.  
I mentally slap myself.  
 _Why am I comparing her to Phil?_

I listen soundlessly as they speak, watching their interactions with each other, and for some reason I feel like I'm back at my old home.  
Back when I lived with my parents and little brother. The place where anything I ever did, wrong or right, was pushed aside with the simple phrases of "It's alright", or "that's nice."  
Cast aside again.  
I attempt to suppress the memories flooding in, _not now Dan, get a hold of your self! You're on a coffee 'date' with Phil, if I'm going to depress myself save it for later!_  
As I recollect my memories I suddenly snap back into attention at the sound of my name.

"So who's your tall friend here, Phil?" The women asked, "this here is none other than Daniel Howell! The radio host!" Phil replied in excitement. I shuffle awkwardly in response and mumble a "hello".  
"Phil! how many times have we told you that it's not okay to take people hostage! That's illegal remember! " The woman scolded jokingly.  
"And what's more, you captured your celebrity crush! We know you love Daniel Howell, but Phil! How could you?!" The girl continued to mock.

"Wha-no!" Phil flustered, his cheeks turning red. I stood their silently watching, _now this is amusing._  
The couples and the family turn their attention towards the rather loud conversation for a moment, surprised by the sudden burst of volume, but otherwise they don't seem to mind.

"After all these years of you endlessly worshiping Daniel, I never thought you would take it this far!" The woman continued, "You captured him and took him prisoner, and for what! To add him to your shrine! Daniel, blink twice if he has you under his control!" She turned to me with a face plastered with fake worry and I couldn't help but laugh in response.

Phil continued to blush furiously while contradicting the woman at the counter, "I uh, I didn't steal h-him! I swear! And I definitely don't worship him ha ha! I swear he consented to this! Ugh...!" Phil buried his face in his hands, his ears red from embarrassment.  
Tears are in my eyes from laughing so hard, this is definitely not how I imagined our coffee get together to turn out.

"So, I'm your celebrity crush ay Phil?" I asked amusement flickering in my eyes as I lean on the counter to observe the blushy Phil. His face shot up from his hands, his eyes wide and his face still extremely red. I laugh at his reaction, "I uh, no! Well um AGH IM GOING TO FIND US A TABLE TO SIT AT!" Phil responded in a loud fluster. He spun around and stomped off.

I laugh again at his response, _this is entertaining._  
"Aw gotta love Phil. He's a fun person to tease." The woman chimed, her elbows leaned across the counter watching Phil storm off.  
We both stand up straight, and she continues, "I'm Louise, Phil comes here quite often for his daily intake of caffeine, but it's been a long while since he brought someone along with him, never thought it would be his idol." I watch her speak, she has a soft tone in her voice, similar to one of a mother talking about their son.

I smile in response looking down at my hands spread across the wooden counter, "We just met a couple days ago at his little shop, I never thought we would be going out for coffee just a few days later. But," I pause and slightly turn my gaze towards Phil who found himself a seat at the far corner of the room staring out the window, I laugh at his embarrassed pout. "I'm glad we did," I finish. I turn my gaze back to Louise. A soft smile played on her lips, "I'm surprised he's opened up to you so fast, it took us months before we began talking like friends, though I guess you being his number one celebrity probably helped," I laugh in response to Louise.  
"Anyways what can I get for you?"

As I place my own order and Louise mumbling something about "he probably wants his usual" I lean back onto the counter watching Phil's gaze pierce into the nothingness of the outside world, mostly likely in deep thought. He isn't blushing as hard anymore, but his cheeks are still slightly red. His face is slightly scrunched as his head leans on his hand, and for some reason I feel so entranced staring at him. His whole presence is so mystical and fascinating, so much so that I want to learn more and more about him.

Louise comes back a few moments later with two coffees in her hands and a small brown bag. I take the coffees and stare at the bag in question. Louise smiles, "A little something from me for you guys," my eyes widen and I thank her. Just before I turn to leave she speaks up again, "I trust that you'll take care of him Daniel, he may be a little strange and giddy, but he really is a good person."  
I nod and smile in response. Something about Louise screams out motherly and I couldn't help but smile at her caring nature.  
I might have met Phil only a couple days ago, but I never felt so drawn to another person like this. I don't plan on letting this chance of friendship get away from me.

I place the coffee in front of Phil and sit down opposite of him, he stares at the bag with the same questioning look I did, "the treats are from Louise" I respond. He looks over to her and gives her a thumbs up and a smile, and I laugh as she sticks her tongue out in response.  
"Louise is a great friend of mine," Phil smiles taking a small sip of the boiling coffee. "She seems really nice," I respond simply.

"She was the first friend I made after mov - opening my shop here," he stutters. "I really like it here; it's quiet, homily, and very warm," he continues.  
I look around the shop understanding what Phil means about the cafe's tone. "It's better then home" he mumbles under his breath.  
I glance back at him, _was I supposed to have heard that?_

I brush off his response for now.  
"How long have you been here Phil?" He looks up at me, "about 5 years. It's a nice area and I enjoy working here," he says.  
"Is it far from your home?" I ask innocently, "Well from my parents house it is," Phil explains, "It's about a 2 hour train ride to get their and ugh..." He clasps his hands onto his head.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"It's just that ... my parents want me to come home for Christmas, but they are expecting me to bring someone," he pouts.

 _This is what Phil was talking about earlier with his brother._  
"Ugh, I'm not sure what I should do, I barely know anyone, and the people I do know already have plans! It's Christmas after all, everyone wants to spend it with people they know not with people like me!" He cried.

"Who wouldn't want to spend Christmas with you?"

As soon as I said it, I regretted it.  
 _Why in the holy fuck would I say something like that?!_  
Phil looks up and observes me, I already know my face is bright red and I avert my gaze staring anywhere but at his eyes.

"You really are a kind person Dan ... It would be cool if I could bring you with me for Christmas..." He laughs sadly. "But knowing you, you probably have like a billion friends and booked."  
I watch as he talks, _is that really how he thinks I am?_

I could not help but start laughing, and loudly at that.  
Phil looks confused.  
"Oh god, is that really how I seem to you? Sorry to say but if anything it's the exact opposite"  
He stares at me wide eyed and confused, "what do you mean Dan? Of course you would have a million friends! You're a Radio Star! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?!"

If possible I laugh harder. Harder than I have in a long long while.  
"Believe me Phil, no one wants to be friends with me, an Internet hobo, doing nothing with his life besides going to work and coming back over and over again." I sigh, leaning my head onto my hand.

Phil stares at me with his eyes full of wonder. "I would have never imagined you being someone without friends, you must have some?!" He asked.  
I ponder for a moment, _do I have friends? There are people I talk to quite often, but would they consider themselves as my friends?_  
"Hmmm, I guess I do, I don't talk to them that often though cause I much rather stay at home."  
"Same here!" Phil exclaims.  
"My brother is always saying how I'm such an outgoing, open person, and that it should be easy for me to make friends, but I'm exactly the opposite! I'm actually really shy and I much rather be at home away from the outside world," he explains.

"Really? I would have guess you were anything then shy Phil, I mean look at us talking now, you are indeed the one who started this all," I inquire.  
"I could say the same to you Dan, you must be a talkative person unlike what you say, I mean you do if for a living don't you?" Phil questions.  
"Ha ha, I mean I do talk for a living but it's all to a screen, it's not like much human interaction is done," Phil turns quiet.

"Don't you get lonely?"

I stare at him, no one has actually ever asked me a question much like this one. _Is he concerned? Or is he curious?_

 _Or has he experienced the same kind of loneliness?_

 _No way. Definitely not._

I mean I guess so sometimes, but I got used to it.  
"That's not something you should get used to! Doesn't it get annoying, not having anyone to talk to?!" The tone in Phil's voice is shaky and hard, almost as if he's offended.  
I think back to what my manager said earlier about finding me a partner.  
 _Maybe that's why he brought up the idea. Or maybe I'm just getting too boring._

"Well I mean it's not like I'm being forced to do this, I can quit if I really want to. But there's something I enjoy about being able to talk about whatever I want to without anyone interjecting me. I feel like I would be losing if I quit." I say staring down at my coffee.  
Phil is quiet again, probably processing my words.

"You really are a cool guy Dan, I wish I could have as much confidence as you," I snort. "I wish I had any confidence at all, really I just have this job because I'm too scared to look for another one, not that I hate this job though."  
Phil is quiet again, and it makes me wonder if Phil really is shy. Not that it's bad to be, but rather it's very unlike the first impression he made.

"Hey um Dan..." He speaks softly, and I can't help but smile seeing his red cheeks and jerky movements.  
"If um you don't have any plans then, would you mind accompanying me to um... A small Christmas gathering... Only if you want, I don't want to force you or anything," Phil mumbles the last part, embarrassment showering his aura and actions.

I could feel my heart melt, _someone invited me to hang out with them. Someone actually asked ME to hang out with THEM!_

A wide smile stretches my face, as I all to eagerly accept his proposal, "I would love to join you Phil, as long as it won't be too awkward," I laugh nervously.

Phil smiles, and it makes me almost certain that Angels are real. I take a mental picture hoping I never forget that image.

"Oh God, of course not, my family are wonderful people, God this means so much, I can finally hear the end of my parents nagging! How can I ever repay you?!" Phil cries with glee.

"Then..." I ponder, _would it be okay?_

"Anything honestly Dan! I'll do anything! As long as it's not like you know illegal" he laughs with joy.  
 _He would be perfect._

"Could you work alongside me to become a Radio Host?"  
And once again, Phil is quiet. 

**_**  
 **Oopies I'm late again. Like always** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ**  
 **Sorry again to all of you who are for some odd reason reading my story.**  
 **Thank you for all your support despite my tardiness ( '** ▽ **' )** **ﾉ**  
 **I enjoy reading your comments!**  
 **If you have any suggestions or if you find any mistakes please let me know! I haven't written in forever so I'm sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors you may find!**  
 **Thank you again!**

 **-Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is this really alright? I mean I don't want to mess anything up. It's all of a sudden too! Shouldn't I get some sort of training or something before I ... you know ... ruin everything!?" Phil whines with uncertainty, but the excitement seen dancing across his eyes contradicts his voice.

"Of course it's alright Phil, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it would be, and don't worry, my coworkers and I will take good care of you. I already informed my manager you're coming and he's more than thrilled that you agreed to join so soon." I explain while listening to the click of the key locking the glass door of the store.

Last evening was more than eventful. After agreeing to join Phil and his family for Christmas it strangely took hours of begging Phil yesterday during our 'outing' to join me in at least one Radio show. I managed to convince him, though I'm almost certain he's been dreaming for an opportunity like this.

We decided to meet up the next day in the early hours of the morning in front of his little shop. Seeing as it wasn't too far from the station and Phil mentioning something about needing to water some of his plants, it was deemed a perfect meet up point.

As Phil locks up his store under my multiple reminders to do so, _we don't need anyone breaking in during the day,_ I couldn't help but stare at Phil fumbling and question how I managed to get this lucky. It was obvious that Phil and I get along quite well; and to think our paths crossed just for the sole fact that I actually decided to spend some time outside, it must have been destiny.  
I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement for today's show, as it would be my first time working alongside someone in a long time. To think that just yesterday I was breaking down and stressing myself out at the fact that I would have to work with someone. Of course I know not to get my hopes up too high as Phil is just coming for the day as a test trial.

We make small talk while heading over to the station in fast movements. The cold weather is beginning to take effect and makes me regret not taking my gloves.  
"Agh I'm so scared, yet excited, yet mortified at the same time!" Phil exclaims stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"Same here! I've haven't worked along side someone while hosting in such a long time, I'll have to get used to it!" I reply.  
"What should I be expecting Dan? Is it super scary will I be judged for my every move, what if I stutter, will they yell at me if I make a mistake?!" Phil rants, his eyes glowing in the cold morning light.

"Don't stress Phil," I chuckle, "it's a laid back place, fast paced of course, but everyone is kind and welcoming. You'll only be doing hosting, and if you want you can observe for most of it and get the feel for it." I explain as we merge into a busier walkway.

Phil hums letting his breath release a cloud into the air.  
"There's quite a lot to it isn't there..." Phil mumbles mostly to himself.  
For a moment there's a comfortable silence between us.

"Are you part of the behind the scenes as well Dan?" Phil asks staying close to my side as the number of people multiply.  
"I was, but that ended in a complete disaster." Phil laughs at my response. "My manager decided it would probably be best for me to just stick to hosting. I should probably warn you now, not to touch anything." Phil nods and we weave around a corner.

As we approach the building I check the time on my phone **7:32 am.** We're almost a half an hour earlier. _Perfect._ I wanted the extra time to show Phil around and to give him some extra time to calm his nerves.  
We enter the building and both of us sigh happily at the welcoming warmth. I scan the area for a familiar face and smile at the sight of my manager by the front desk.  
I signal Phil to follow me, and we quietly approach. He notices our presence almost instantly and a wide smile stretches his face.  
"Daniel! There you are, and you must be Philip," he smiles gesturing to Phil. They shake hands and exchange smiles, "Daniel told me all about you, I can't thank you enough for helping us out here," my manager laughs.  
"No, if anything I'm honored to be here, I've always wanted a chance to try being a Radio host, so this is amazing," Phil speaks happily.

The manager turns to me and smiles, "Thank you Daniel, I'm surprised you managed to get Philip to agree so fast. You two must be close friends!"

Phil and I laugh in response, "Oh no, we honestly met three days ago, I'm just as surprised as you are Sir," I speak softly between the laughs that slip between sentences.

"I mean I couldn't say no to your endless begging Daniel; the desperate look in your eyes, the tears, oh the pitiful state you were in yesterday!" Phil swoons with mockery.  
My mouth widens speechlessly and my cheeks redden, "I didn't do that! If anything you were the one begging 'Oh please Dan let me help you, I'll do anything for you'," I imitate Phil with exaggeration, snorts of laughter escaping my wide smiles as we continue to bicker.

Laughing from my manger caused our banter to end abruptly, "Well, this is definitely going to work out well," I glance at Phil with a shrug as he answers me with a look of confusion. "I haven't seen Daniel talk with this much enthusiasm since his first day working here, I really hope you enjoy your experience here Philip."  
He gives us both a subtle smile before glancing down briefly at his wrist, "Well you two better start heading up if you want to give Philip a chance to learn how the place works."  
I nod and usher Phil towards the elevator.  
"Oh, and Daniel," I turn towards my manager, "Sorry about making you work that long shift yesterday, You'll just have the usual today," I smile widely and say a quick thank you before quietly slipping into the old elevator with Phil.

"And here's where we work our magic," I state letting Phil into the sound booth. I observe his reaction and smile as his eyes glow with curiosity and childish excitement.  
It was around 7:50 as of now, and Phil was more than excited to explore the radio floor.

I give a small wave of goodbye to the morning hosts as they finish their shifts and watch as my coworkers set up their station for our show. They all seemed to enjoy Phil's presence as a change of pace, and were sure to introduce themselves to him and coax him of any stress he may have had. Thankfully it seems to have helped, as Phil looks to be more relaxed as of now.  
"I think I'll be okay to start right away Dan! I'm hyped," he smiles widely as he looks around the room. I nod to him in response as a peace falls between us. I watch as he explores, making sure nothing is broken in the process.  
Phil walks over to the three Neumann mics attached to the metal arms, inspecting the contraption closely.

Phil's fingers delicately trace over one of the filters in front of a mic as if it would shatter under his soft touch. His breaths are small and slip between his slightly parted lips, a chill runs up my spine, giving the illusion of the room being cold.

My breath catches and for some reason its as if time has stopped and the man before me aged eighty years.  
Phil's gaze holds a certain trance; filled with a dark light of what seems like envy and fondness. His breath seems to slow and his stance looks heavy and broken. An emotionless soft smile sits on his lips, but I'm unsure of its sincerity.

I step towards him breaking the odd aura the filled the room, "We'll be using two mics, one for me and one for you," I whisper, as it almost feels like I'll break the man before me if I speak any louder.  
Phil turns to me and beams with his signature child smile and just like that the aura disappears, "I'm really excited to start! How much longer?"  
I fish out my phone and glance at the time, "Ten more minutes Phil, I'll quickly teach you some basic controls on the sound board you can use during the show." I smile pushing one of the mics aside as I go through some silly sound affects and dials.

We both stand quiet as the last song before the intro plays, both our headphones are on as Phil, with a smile, fidgets beside me with restless excitement and fear.  
Taking a deep breath I see my coworker on the other side of the glass screen nod to me. I give Phil a quick nod as the BBC intro plays before starting the show, "Good Morning London, Daniel Howell here today at 8:02 am and today to mix things up for a change we have something special for all of you!" My voice drips with an enthusiasm that I normally fake, "Today for you we have a special guest, one of my close friends, introduce yourself!" I nudge Phil and his giddy excitement almost topples him over, "Good Morning I'm Phillip Lester!"  
I laugh at his voice dripping with a mixture of nerves and laughter.  
"Welcome to the BBC Radio 1, Phil! I'm sure you're very excited to be here," I stare at Phil while talking, and he looks at me with a slight panic. Too long of a pause ensues and I myself start to panic. With quick thinking I usher him to talk while pointing to myself, _pretend that you're just talking to me._

He blinks and then nods, getting my message and I watch as his stature seems to relax and his hands that were previously gripping his side unfold.

"More then excited, I'm surprised I haven't broken anything here yet with my lanky arms, I can be quite clumsy," he laughs, the nervousness that was there before begins to disappear and I'm left to wonder how he managed to get a hang of this so quickly.

"Yes, please do not break anything or you will be getting quite the lengthy bill to take home as a souvenir," I scrunch my nose towards him and smile.

"Oh gosh, Maybe I should just bubble wrap myself now, I do not have a billion pounds laying around," Phil giggles.

"Well we don't want you suffocating either Lester, how about we just glue your arms to your side, so at least you can't knock things down," I snort.

"Sounds like a good compromise, but please promise me you'll unglued me afterwards, I don't think it'll be easy eating like that," we both laugh.

"Well then," I turn back towards the microphone. "Phil Lester will be here with me for the day so send in some questions for him via Twitter and later on we'll have a chance for you to call in to ask him some personally. For now let's get back to our variety music, playing now will be..."

The next song plays and I turn off both of our microphones and slip off my own headphones, Phil follows in suit with a contagious smile plastered on his face.  
"Oh god, I did it, I was on live radio," he bumbles with excitement. I laugh, "You still are," I point towards the camera sat between us on the ceiling. I give it a small wave and watch Phil also give his own small wave. "I can't believe that I made it to the other side of the screen," Phil mumbles with a smile.

"I'm impressed though, you seem like a natural Phil, if I didn't know any better I would think you do this for a living," I imply as I walk over to a small counter over to the side.

"God no, my knees are still shaking, I don't know if I could do this for a living," he gives his legs a emphasized shake as I walk back over to him with a whiteboard paired with its own marker in either hand. I give him one, "You can write whatever you want, but avoid swear words and brand names," I laugh as his eyes sparkle at the sight of the board.  
"This is so cool," Phil squeaks; he pops open his blue marker and writes 'Hello' with a lopsided smiley face in the corner before lifting it to the camera to let the video audience see. I laugh and shake my head at Phil.

As he wipes away his creation, I walk over to a side screen watching some Twitter responses already arrange themselves for us to read. _So many already._  
"Wow that's a lot of questions," I jump at the feeling of Phil's breath crawling down my neck. I slap him away while screeching and covering my neck, "Don't do that!" Phil giggles and a sly smile plays on his lips in his new discovery, "So you're ticklish huh Dan," the colour drains from my face knowing that he'll never forget that tidbit of information.

"We should have enough time for a few more questions from Twitter. This one is from Carina 'how tall are you? You're as tall as Dan! Do tall people attract each other or something?'" I laugh and Phil hums in consideration while staring me down, "I have no idea how tall I am exactly but I might be as tall as Dan; here stand behind me."

Phil turns his back, careful not to tangle himself in the headphone cord, and I copy him. I take a sharp breath as I feel his warm back against mine and his head lean on the back of mine.  
I feel his large hand graze across the top of my head almost tangling his fingers in my hair until I hear him grumble in frustration, "Dang it, I think you're just barely taller than me Dan!"  
I can feel my cheeks red with embarrassment; I laugh nervously, "Well we are still both quite tall, over 6 feet for sure."  
"Maybe we have like beacons on our head that connect us to other tall people," Phil laughs. I face-palm with a smile on my lips, "Yeah, I don't think so, or I would know more tall people."

I look at the time left before our next song is to play, "well we should have time for one more question. This one is from Jayden 'how did you two meet?'," I read aloud for Phil.

He hums, obviously fond of what's whirling around in his mind, "Well to say in the least it was interesting. You see I own a little old flower shop, and on a particularly cold evening Dan here deemed my shop as a perfect spot to gather some warmth," I fiddle with my thumbs in embarrassment _So he knew I didn't actually come to buy some plants._

"Now to me this was a dream come true, after spending years watching Dan live on BBC I became a huge fan, I was speechless 'the Daniel Howell is standing in my shop!?'."  
He imitates a surprised reaction.  
"Oh please you flatter me Phil," I laugh in mockery, but to be honest it feels good, there's something special and exciting to put a face on a fan you see on Twitter.

Phil laughs as he continues, "I was in such a state shock I wasn't even able to get an autograph or anything and before I knew it he was gone! Gone forever! I thought I would never see him again!" Phil cried, "But as if luck was shining down on me the very next day there he was again! Since then we've started getting along, and I think it's safe to say we are quite close friends now!" Phil states triumphantly.

I stifle a laugh, "definitely."

I catch his sight, allowing myself to take in the beauty of his eyes for a moment.  
Full of joy, his eyes seem to glow in the relatively dark room. His irises resemble that of a winter day; quiet, cold, but so calming. It's brought to my attention that his eyes are not just a simple sheet of blue but rather a collage of blues, greens, and yellows, amplifying the beauty of them. They make my eyes darker and duller than they seem in comparison.

My line of thought is shaken abruptly and the blood rushes quickly to my cheeks as I realize the intimacy of staring deeply into ones eyes.  
I fake a cough, breaking the trance we had between the two of us, "Well that's the end of our Twitter questions for today, later on we'll have time for a chance to call in and ask Phil here a question personally. For now let's get back to our more music variety!"

I sigh deeply as I slip off my headphones and flick the microphone off. I turn back to Phil, jumping slightly when realizing he hasn't moved since we locked eyes.  
I shuffle in place, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his gaze on me.  
"Um P-Phil you alright?"

His expression snaps to one of surprise, like he was just woken up.  
"Ah sorry!" He covers his mouth realizing he was still on air, earning him a few laughs from my coworkers.  
Flustered, he shakes off his headphones as I turn off his mic.

"Sorry, sorry I'm still getting used to this." He mumbles with embarrassment while writing 'I'm sorry' on his white board and showing it to the camera.  
I chuckle, "Don't worry I was the same when I first started as well, it's something you get use to."  
Phil gives an appreciative smile, erasing his board.

"Well we have a bit of time before we're live again, so we have a bit of a break," I laugh uncomfortably, fiddling with my hands. _Why am I so awkward?_  
Phil is silent once again staring at me. What's he looking at?!

"Ah, sorry," he flushes, "I just noticed how pretty your eyes are," Phil smiles.

My eyes widen and cheeks flush, _does this man have no shame?!_  
I attempt to cover my cheeks stuttering, "w-what, my what? I think you might be blind Phil, I have the most unoriginal eyes ever!"

"No! I mean well yes brown eyes are quite popular, but yours have some sort of depth to them that I've never seen before. Like, they might be a simple sheet of brown, but it's like I'm looking into a forest late at night, all dark and mysterious!"

I snort, flushing profusely all while failing to keep it hidden. "What are you some kind of fanfiction writer, Phil?"

"Well I'll have you know I do have a degree in Language and Linguistics, so I am quite knowledgeable in the art of writing," Phil swoons, a cocky smirk teasing me.

"Are you now Philly," I challenge him.

"Of course, I bet I could make anything sound beautiful with the power I hold."

"Ha! You wish!" smirks lining both our faces, any embarrassment between the two of us long gone.

"I can turn anything here into a positive, amazing, beautiful story! Go on and challenge me Daniel,"

"Well then mate, what about these wires over here. Tangled, pushed aside, a hopeless mess, how on earth can you make a beautiful story from that!" Fire dances in my eyes, I never felt this challenging rush before.

Phil is silent for a moment before clearing his throat, " An on going storm, one that threatens the safety of those around it, however, something that is unable to be avoided. Though it seems of nothing but a nuisance, it provides others things they themselves cannot obtain. An on going storm, one that cannot be contained, one that cannot be controlled, one that is never forgotten."

Phil's voice recites his story like a poem being sung. His voice deep. Making me almost beileve that the mess of wires actually hold importance.

I am in shock, awe covering me like a blanket. I never thought someone could make a story so quickly about wires.

I grunt, damn it, that was actually pretty good.

"Well then 'Mr. I'm great at speaking' try me," I smirk, now this will be a challenge!

"W-what?"

"That's right, me. A boring old guy, who hasn't done much with his life besides work, eat, and sleep. What kind of 'beautiful' story can you great about me?"

Phil stares blankly at me, processing my words. His cheeks seem to flush.  
Of course I know he can't do it, it's common knowledge; you can't tell a good story about an uninteresting person like me, it's impossible, that's why all books and movies are about interesting people.

I smirk at Phil, knowing the silly little battle is over.  
"Wel-"

He takes a deep breath, cutting me off.

"A stranger, an acquaintance, a friend, and a role model. Someone quick to talk, yet ready to listen. Someone who enjoys both the dull and the bright. Passionate and hard working, however, lazy and sarcastic. Someone ready to lend a hand despite the odds. Someone who has capture the cool autumn nights within their eyes. Someone I aspire to be."

Phil's last sentence rolls off his tongue, sending a chill rolling along my back.  
I feel warm, and a lump seems to form in my throat, suffocating me. My eyes are glassy and glazed as I watch Phil, red in the face, fiddle with his board twirling the uncapped marker across the surface.

"I um, I guess I proved my point," his voice stumbles and slips, spilling from his tongue.

'Y-yeah, I guess you did. Fine, fine I guess you are pretty good story teller."

The silence threatens my sanity as we both distract ourselves.  
 _Aspires to be me?_  
 _Why?_

The show continues on, only a mild sense of awkwardness filling the room when live. But the second we are left in silence, I feel like screaming.  
I can not shake the warmth caught in my chest every time our eyes meet.  
His words struck me hard.  
Phil spoke of me as if he knew me forever, _which he might._ But it dawns on me that despite calling ourselves friends, I know little to nothing about him; and I am joining his family for Christmas!

"Hey Phil,"

"Yes!?" He replies too quickly.

"Um I was wondering, well, I still don't really know a lot about you. And since I'm joining you for Christmas it feels a little weird that I'm going in blind. So, I was thinking maybe if you wanted to get together later? Get coffee or something," my face is hot, I feel like a character from some sickly teenage love story. _Stupid._

Phil laughs with a sly smile, "are you asking me out on a date Daniel?"

"What?! No? That's not what I meant," I sputter, face red.

"I'm teasing Dan. Sure, we could go somewhere straight after this if you like,"

I exasperate, "that's fine with me you dork, we can go get coffee and chill at my place then."

Phil giggles and I have a feeling that what ever he's thinking isn't appropriate.

"Alright now we have a lucky caller on the line, Alyssa! How are you today?" I smile. These are my favourite moments of the live show, hearing the voices of some of the fans.

"I'm doing amazing, thank you!"

"Well since we have Phil here today now's your chance to ask him any question you like,"

Phil smiles fondly.

"I was hoping to learn more about you Phil! You seem like such a nice person, I can imagine you were the same as a kid."  
Phil ponders on the question, bringing his hand to tap his chin.

"Awe thank you! I can say I wasn't a bad kid, but I did always get into some mischief. Growing up with an older brother it was bound to happen." Alyssa can be heard laughing through the static of the call.

"Now a days I would like to think I'm much more lax, I kind of go with the flow doing things I enjoy doing. My mischief making days are finally done."

"I beg to differ Phil," I smirk. He shoots me a quick glare.

The call was ended after a few more minutes of banter with the call and the day continued playing music and teasing each other on live radio. I enjoyed myself and excitement gradually filled me with thoughts of our 'date' after the show. 

The air was still cold as we exit the building; Phil lets out a small sneeze and shivers trying to bury his face into his scarf.  
We walk side by side in a comfortable silence before Phil sighs with a smile, "That was so much fun, I never wanted it to end".  
I give a breathy laugh, "Well, the manager seems to really like you, Phil, I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you to join".  
Phil stops abruptly, eyes wide, "Me?"  
"Of course, you were a natural, if I were him I would hire you on the spot."  
Phil face flushes, "Re-Really? I didn't think it went that well...I thought I was pretty jumpy and I stuttered so much."  
"Well everyone is like that on the first day, it's natural".  
Phil hums tucking his head into his scarf.

I let out a happy sigh, inhaling the sweet smell of baked goods and coffee. Louise calls out to us, a wide smile plastered on her face. We make our way towards her, "You guys were amazing! Phil, I'm so proud of you!"  
She reaches over the counter crushing Phil in an awkward over-the-counter hug. Phil laughs happily, obviously embarrassed at the attention and the curious eyes of the other customers in the shop.  
"You heard the show?" I ask.  
"Of course! How could I miss it! I played it for the whole store!"  
Both Phil and I flush, "Louise! Why! I was so embarrassed! I was a stuttering mess!" Phil cried.  
"Oh hush dear, You were fantastic! and I bet you were having the time of your life. You and I both know how long you have been dreaming of a day life this!"  
"Louise!" Phil was sputtering beyond saving, his words were reduced to nothing but a stutter of sounds as he attempts to explain himself.

"It must have been a dream come true Phil! Not only finally getting a chance to be a host! But working alongside your idol!" Louise teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"I-uh-wah-no-it-I-" Phil groaned pressing his face into the counter. "I give up" he mumbles.

We exit the store fully content with our coffees and a bag of treats Louise claimed was her treat.  
Phil's face was contorted to a small pout, mumbling something along the lines of how annoying Louise is.

I usher Phil to follow me as we weave through the streets to my house. We fall in a comfortable silence, gathering as much warmth as we can from the late afternoon sun. So far the day has made me realize how easy it is to be with Phil, though we had a few awkward moments already, and I am certain there is more to come, I have never gotten along with someone so quickly.  
"Hey Dan?" Phil pipes up.  
"Hmm?",  
"Do you really think I was good?"  
I examine Phil carefully; something in his voice made him sound scared and desperate, it almost made me want to squeeze him tight.  
Shoving that thought away I give him a small smile.  
"Of course you were Phil, and I'm not just saying that to be nice. I genuinely believe that you could do this for a living if you really wanted to." I say carefully.  
A fond smile covers Phil's lips, and I am left to wonder what he's thinking. 

"We can head over to the living room," I state as we strip off our outdoor gear.  
I silently thank myself for keeping the house relatively clean.  
Phil's eyes are wide and filled with curiosity, talking in the warmth of the house. We climb the stairs up and enter the spacious room. I plop myself into my favourite spot on the couch and usher Phil to sit beside me.

I stifle a laugh as Phil sits awkwardly beside me, as if he were here for an interview.  
"Calm down Phil, make yourself comfortable."

He relaxes himself into the couch keeping a tight hold on his coffee.  
"So, what would you like to do?" I ask, trying not to make any of this awkward.  
Phil ponders for a moment, "well I guess I should give you some tips about my family."  
I nod allowing him to a thorough explanation of all the aunts, uncles, siblings, parents, and friends that were attending the party.

Supposedly the entire family is only there for two days on Christmas eve and Christmas day and only a few people stay for the rest of the week leading to new years.

Phil said I was welcome to stay for however long I liked as long as I wasn't uncomfortable.  
We bantered for a bit, talking about family traditions and silly stories of our families before turning on my Wii U for some Mario Kart races.  
After playing about 20 rounds (which I won all but 3) we watch a few movies, rotating on who chose after each one.  
During Phil's latest pick of The Lion King I finally notice how late it has become.

"Hey, Phil what would you like for dinner," I ask in a loud whisper not to interrupt the movie too much.  
Phil jumps making a startled noise in the process, and I'm not too sure if it was me or the movie that gave him a fright.

"D-dinner?" he stutters.  
"Yeah, its getting kinda late, and I'm getting kinda hungry."  
"Ah! I can go then, I don't want to intrude or anything! I don't want to overstay my welcome!" Phil stammered.  
"No really Phil you can stay, unless you want to go-"  
"No!" Phil shouts quickly.  
"I-I mean I don't mind staying longer if that's alright. I'm enjoying myself."

I give Phil a lopsided smile, "I'm having fun as well, and honestly stay as long as you like, not like I have anything else to do."  
Phil chuckles.  
"Any preferences?" I ask.  
"Pizza?"

About a half an hour later Phil and I are stuffing our faces into a scalding pizza while starting our fourth movie.  
"I still don't understand how you hate cheese, but love cheese pizza," I question through a mouth full.  
"It's just different! Real cheese is just so gross and textury, bleh".  
"Everything has a texture, Phil".  
"It's different!" Phil cried through my snorts of laughter.

Phil yawns stretching out on the couch. For the past few hours he's been over we gotten quite comfortable with each other. No longer scared of accidental touches or prolonged silence, it feels like we have know each other for forever.

"Well I'm going to head out, I still need to get back to the shop for a final watering of a few plants"  
I nod in understanding and accompany Phil down to the front door.  
"I had fun, Phil'  
"Me too!"  
He slips his thick coat on and wraps his scarf loosely around his neck. I felt sadness sweep over me.  
"We have to do this again sometime," I say with hope lacing my words.  
"If you don't mind! I had a lot of fun, I'm free any day!" Phil sings.  
I nod a little too eagerly, "But, wait! I don't have any way to contact you," realization hitting both of us.  
"Here I can give you my number," Phil giggles, most likely thinking of something inappropriate again.

I swiftly pull out my phone, I feel a rush of panic when my phone refuses to turn on only to realise it's dead.  
I hear Phil chuckle while reaching into his coat pocket shuffling his hand around seemingly searching for something within its depths.

"Do you have a paper or something on you?" He asks pulling out a pen.

I shake my head, disappointed in myself. It feels as if the world is against me, before I am able to say sorry I make a loud startled noise as Phil grabs my wrist and pulls it towards him. I stumble forward just barely steadying myself before crashing into Phil.  
I feel the pressure of his pen dig into my arm just short of being painful.

My face feels hot as I watch his eyes gaze intensely at my arm, his fingers are warm around the cool skin of my wrist adding to the heat building up on my face.  
"There!" He exclaims.

I look down at my arm trying not to pay to much attention to the fact that he is still holding me. His writing is big, messy and so like Phil it brings a smile to my lips.

"Just text me when you're up to see me again," Phil smiles, I force myself to keep a smile as he releases me from his grasp.

"Well I'll see you next time I see you Dan!"  
He lingers for a moment, watching me, as if expecting or debating something within his mind. He walks out leaving me alone to my thoughts and the still furious heat invading more than just my face.

 **Sorry about the horrendous delay everyone!**

 **I know it has been a while but I hope everyone is doing well! Christmas is almost here but I really wanted to get a new chapter out before then. So...**

 **I decided to make this one extra long seeing how long its been... sorry about that.**

 **Hopefully you all like it! As always please let me know if I made any mistakes or you have any suggestions! I am also planning the end of my Daisuga fanfiction (after a year long wait...) so do not fret I haven't forgotten about the story.**

 **Also a shout out to my true love** **aphfandomstuck** **who's been ever so supportive as you might have noticed in the comments...**

 **I recommend checking out her fantastic story here: 235359349-books-and-albino%27s-chapter-1**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful day!**  
 **eat lots**  
 **do what you love**  
 **be yourself**  
 **Do what you want and don't let anyone tell you that you can't!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Daniel is there a chance I could talk to Philip again?" My manager asks at the end of my shift. I look at him with question, wondering what this could be about.  
"Well, I could ask him to come over now, could I ask what this might be about?" I inquire.

My manager gives me a suggestive smirk, "Well since Phil went on air with you I haven't found anyone better to work alongside you, I was hoping to work out some sort of contract with him-"  
"Really!" I interrupt, immediately getting embarrassed by my actions.

My manager waves it off with a laugh and continues, "If you could get him in today that would be great."

I nod as he leaves me to myself, I whip out my phone quickly shooting a text to Phil.

Since our 'date' a routine seemed to fall in place between the two of us. I go to work in the morning and then meet Phil at his flower shop and then we inevitability end up back at my place watching movies or playing games.

Phil responds almost immediately, agreeing to come by. I didn't bother to explain why the manager wanted to talk to him as its probably better to leave it as a surprise.  
Just the thought of Phil working alongside me everyday makes me giddy with excitement.  
Phil is one of those rare people that I don't seem to get tired of, and spending everyday with him for the past week has been more than joyous.  
It helps calms my nerves for the up coming Christmas party which brings me to a huge problem.

What do I get Phil for Christmas?

I've gotten the chance to get to know him and his likes and dislikes, but I am at a loss of what to get for a friend like Phil.

I spend the time waiting for him in the main lobby tossing around ideas of the perfect gift.

"Hey there what are you thinking about?" Phil smiles as he walks in.

I wave him off and usher him towards the manager who is standing and having a light banter with the sectaries.  
His face lights up at the sight of us and clasps both of his hands around one of Phil's.

"Good to see you again Philip,"

"You as well sir, may I ask what this is about?"

"Daniel hasn't told you yet?"

Phil shakes his head in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"I wanted you to be the one that told him sir," I defend.

"Very well," my manager clears his throat. "Phil I'm not sure if Daniel has mentioned anything to you about us looking for a partner for him, however after several interviews with several different people we've come up empty handed with a perfect match. That is until you came along!"  
Phil eyes widen.  
"That show with you and Daniel has been quite the hit with the fans, and though you didn't attend any interviews, or present any resumes or reference letters, We would like to offer you a position as a radio host for the BBC working along-side Daniel."

Phil's jaw was agape and is wordless as he looks back between me and the manager trying fathom what was happening.

"M-Me? You want me to be a host?" he stutters out.

"Yes, you were excellent on air, and you are a perfect fit for Daniel!" I blush at the manager's words. Though I do have to agree we do get along quite well.

"But, I hardly have any qualifications to be a radio host!" Phil exclaims.

"No need, after your performance all of us could hardly care if you've even passed preschool, It's your choice Philip, but you would be a great addition to the team."

Phil stood there looking down with his hand at his chin, he seems to be thinking, pondering, tossing around the pros and cons. I could only stand there, mentally at the edge of my seat, praying that Phil says yes and puts an end to this whole ordeal.

"Could I think about it?" Phil responds quietly.

"Sure, just let me know as soon as you can." and with that we leave in a heavy silence coating us both.

Phil walks swiftly still looking at the ground with his chin in his hand and I can only assume he's still thinking.  
I keep a hold of his one arm steering him through the streets; avoiding pedestrians and vehicles.

We walk without a single word or glance between us and enter Louise's cafe.

"What's up with him," Louise whispers to me as we both gaze worriedly at Phil, who is now sitting at a booth still deep in thought.

I ponder whether I should tell Louise or not, but knowing that she'll be worried sick for Phil until she knows, it prompts me to spill the information quietly.  
"My manager at BBC really likes Phil and so he offered Phil a job as a radio host," I explain.  
"Really!? What did Phil say?"  
"That's the thing, Phil didn't say anything, my manager gave him a few days to think about it. But it looks like Phil is really torn about making a decision."

Some sort of realization seemed to have hit Louise as she mumbles a quick 'stay here' to me and rounds the counter to go talk to Phil.

I respect their privacy, straining my ears closed to prevent myself from eavesdropping on Phil again, but I can't help but wonder what they are talking about.  
From the angle I'm in I can only see Phil's face, and as Louise talks to him he seems closer and closer to crying.  
I shuffle in place trying not too look too obvious that I am itching to go over to them. Worry fills my thoughts of what Phil might be going through, _does he not like me? Is he trying to think of a nice way to say no to avoid me? Or does he just hate the idea of spending that much time with me? Did he just realize that I am not that great of a person?_

I bite my nails; a nervous habit that I am trying to break. _Don't think like that Dan, Phil isn't that kind of person and you know it._

Finally Phil cracks a smile at Louise and looks over to me and my worried face, I flush and turn away, embarrassed that he caught me staring.

Louise walks back over to me, "Don't worry he'll be alright now, just be easy on him Dan, he likes to overthink things," I nod and thank Louise for the coffees and carry both of ours over to Phil.

He no longer looks deep in thought and instead looks calm and content as he gazes out the window. He hears me approaching and turns to look at me with a small smile. His eyes are tinted a diluted red at the corners; evidence that he was close to tears earlier.

I sit down across from him sliding his coffee closer. Anticipation rattles me, wondering if Phil has made a decision yet, and whether it's a good or bad one.  
He calmly sips his tea, adding on to the mystery of his character, how is he so calm all of a sudden? I stare at him unmoving and all my attention on him.

The silence slowly becomes awkward, I am practically on the edge of my seat waiting for his answer. Finally he speaks up locking our eyes, "Dan, you like me right? I'm not like pushing myself onto you or anything?"

I am stunned, Phil actually believes that he's an annoyance? I mean sure, his over the top optimistic nature was quite appalling at first, but it has grown on me; and I have come to understand that it is opposite of a problem, let alone be annoying anymore.  
 _Is this why Phil is having doubts about joining?_

"What? No. Never. I genuinely like you Phil and hanging out with you. We have so much in common, it's unfortunate that we only just met."

That brings a wide, but embarrassed, smile to Phil's lips.  
It fills me with pride knowing that I am able to do that to him.

"Okay, Okay. Good. But, please tell me if I cross the line Dan."

I nod skeptically. Slowly but surely I come to understand how similar Phil and I might be.

Once again we find ourselves sprawled across my couch watching another movie; one that Phil chose out. But, in all honesty I am too distracted to even know what's happening on the screen.  
My gaze has slowly stuck itself onto Phil; who's is engrossed with the movie. I still can't help but wonder what his decision is, or if he even made one.

My eyes graze over his face delicately, inch by inch, I silently admire how soft his skin looks and how long his eyelashes are, I am almost jealous of how effortlessly perfect he seems to be. He laughs at something on the screen and lolls his gaze towards me, surprise filtering through him as we lock eyes.  
I feel the embarrassment settle as he catches me staring at him for the second time today, but this time I don't look away.  
I want to know why he hasn't said anything about the job offer, I want to know why he seems to be at war with himself, and why he still looks so calm despite his mental turmoil. I want to know what Louise knows about him, I want to be a better friend to him, to be able to help him.  
I want to know why I feel so content in his presence.

I want to spill everything to him, but I stay quiet, unable to make a sound. Phil's gaze holds strong, examining my eyes as if he's trying to read what I'm thinking.

"Are you not enjoying the movie Dan? You seem a little ... distracted" a hint of a smirk dances at the corners of his lips.  
I pout, and Phil giggles at my reaction.

"Okay okay," He gets up from his seat and takes a step towards me, in reaction I sit up straight; confused by his actions.

He stretches out his arm, "I am excited to work as your partner, Dan!" Phil gleams.  
I sit for a moment in silence, unsure if what I just heard was just my imagination.  
Suddenly, an unknown rush of emotion along with joy fills me as I jump up and grasp Phil's hand tightly; and a little too intimately for my usual taste.

Phil stumbles a bit; surprised to say the least, and just barely steadies himself before I fumble into the warmth of his chest; our interlocked hands trapped between each other.

Phil inhales sharply as I use my free hand to grasp his side; threading my hands into his jumper. I make a startled noise as I feel his other arm grasp my shoulder to keep ourselves from falling down onto the coffee table, and I swear it's as if I have just run a marathon.

My face tucks into Phil's chest; uncomfortable warmth spreads across my chest, one that I don't think was caused by the warmth of Phil's. My heart beats painfully fast and I swear I can feel something thumping in his chest as well.

I am taller than Phil, but against him now, I feel so much smaller. I squeeze my hand holding his side; painfully aware of how close I am to holding his waist. His hand on my shoulder squeezes back sending shivers down my spine, and the hand wrapped around my own seems to be holding tighter and tighter, almost as if it's hoping that it won't be let go of.

Realization hits me as I notice the heavy silence between us. All I can hear is Phil's heavy breaths and the ambient noise from the television. I am afraid to look up, to see Phil's reaction and for him to see my own.

I know my face is glowing red and I am not about to let Phil see my face like that again, but I wonder if maybe Phil's is the same.

A few more moments of silence and I am going to go insane. Neither of us make a move, and I suspect its because both of us are to scared to react. I contemplate how fast I could run to my room, but I decide against it as I feel Phil's body vibrate against mine, sending another painfully warm sensation throughout my veins.

I hear (and feel) his signature giggle, "Well I guess that means you're happy with my decision".  
I can feel his breath across my hair, and I feel a small yearn for him to take the final few inches and lean his head uptop my own.

He pushes away from me slightly; just enough for us to see each others faces. I am pleasantly surprised at how red Phil's is. I stay quiet, unable to process what's fully going on; only enough to know that I am oddly enjoying myself.

Phil's smile never wavers and we have yet to part, and as my brain continues to malfunction the words spill out, "How come you invited me instead of Louise?"

Phil makes a confused face.  
"I mean, you guys seem to get along quite well, and know a lot about each other. Why me then?" I try to explain, never breaking our gaze.

"Because I like you Dan," Phil says seriously.

 **Wow I some how manged to upload two days in a row? It's a miracle!**

 **Sorry again for the late updates! My new years resolution will definitely be to upload more often and hopefully in better quality!**

 **If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it up!**

 **Thank you again for sticking with me through this story!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Rest well  
Eat well  
Be yourself  
Don't stress yourself out  
Do things at your own pace  
And enjoy life!**

 ** **-Alex****


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise flutters in my stomach, _he what?!_

"W-Wha-What?" I exclaim, my face practically emitting heat.

Phil chuckles at my reaction before speaking, "I mean, that enjoy your presence Dan. I guess it was really all of a sudden. Even before we had a chance to get to know each other a bit, but I really didn't want to pass up the opportunity of getting to become friends with you."

I stare at him with a look of disbelief before dropping my head and letting out an exasperated sigh, earning a laugh from Phil. If either of my hands were free I would be covering my face in embarrassment, _to think he might of meant it in that sort of way._

I shoot my worry-stricken gaze back up at him, "But still, aren't I going to make it awkward? Your family is going to think you're crazy for bringing a complete stranger to the house, much less to a family event!" I cry out.

Phil's smile never falters, "There's no way you'll make it awkward, my whole family is very accepting, and it wouldn't be the first time a stranger is introduced at a Christmas party. I promise you will be fine, unless you're backing out now?"

"No!" I say abruptly and Phil gives an amused smile, "N-no. not at all, its just...the whole idea of how your family is fine with me coming is weird. In a good way! It's just...my family would never approve of something like this," I explain, my hands squeezing Phil in reaction as my face slowly falls into his chest.

Phil's smile softens, "Well then I am even more glad that I invited you!" I give him a pout.

"Is this your usual way of my friends Phil?" I say with a small smile, lifting my head to look at him again.

"Only for you Dan!" He grins; and I swear I could feel my heart start to beat faster once again. 

After awkwardly unraveling ourselves from each other, we resume our positions on the couch. I can't help but notice how much closer he's sitting to me.  
"Do you want to play a game instead?" I offer, because in all honesty I have no idea what movie we were watching before, nor do I care at this point.

This grabs Phil's attention immediately, _almost like a dog seeing a squirrel_. I keep the thought to myself.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Phil chimed, barely containing himself.

"Mario Kart?" I smirk, Phil immediately declines.

We end up opting for several rounds of Smash Brothers, and I have to admit Phil is a lot better at this game than he is in Mario Kart.  
After playing a few rounds of winning and losing some, I start to notice Phil shifting ever so slightly towards me every so often. I smile to myself, _he's asking for it_.

Phil's character falls towards one side of the stage and while crying out trying desperately save himself; he leans towards me. I take the opportunity and shove into him, causing him to lose focus and kill his character.  
"No! Dan! You killed me!"  
I laugh as he shoves back playfully. He re-spawns in the game and we continue our tug-a-war.  
I haven't played a game this intensely or with this much fun in ages.  
Our laughter is loud and I silently pray that we don't anger any of my neighbors.  
But, I do have to admit, I like Phil too. 

The days start flying by, getting dangerously close to the Christmas party. Since Phil being officially hired, we have worked side by side, spending a large portion of the day together as we always head over to my place after.  
This gave me plenty of time to get to know Phil more, and gives me a vague idea of what to get him for Christmas. Yet, I am still stumped.  
We just finished another live show and are packing up the place when an idea strikes me.

"Hey, Phil?"  
"Hmmm," He hums, focusing on his task at hand.  
"I'm going shopping after this, do you mind joining me?"  
"Sure I guess, but why are you inviting me?" Suspicion fills his voice, and I hear him stopping his work to look at me.  
I avoid eye contact, "Uh well," _crap._

"I uh-um, I need to get some presents for my parents and brother!" I spit out.  
"Okay?" Phil drags out, "I don't think I would be much help in helping you choose a present for them, if that's what you're thinking Dan, " Phil says with uncertainty staining his voice.

"um well...It's still nice having a second opinion..." I explain. Phil squints his eyes at me with uncertainty. I silently pray that he doesn't ask any more questions.  
"Sure, but we're definitely making some detours to my favourite stores," Phil exclaims, and I couldn't have been more luckier. 

We find ourselves at the closest shopping center we could find. to be honest I didn't technically lie to Phil, I do need to find something for my family for Christmas, but finding something for Phil is much more important. I can't make a bad impression by showing up to the party empty handed. What would his family think of me?

"So, do you have any ideas for your family Dan?" Phil murmurs, almost fully distracted by the decorations hanging around the stores.

"I'm probably going to get them something practical. So nothing goes to waste." I respond slightly admiring how Phil's eyes glow under the Christmas lights.

"That's boring." Phil claims looking at me. "Christmas is supposed to be a time to give someone something they really want! Something special!"

I chuckle at Phil's antics, "That's true, unfortunately my family doesn't think the same way. They prefer something that they'll actually use." I explain.

Phil stares at me for a moment before turning back to the decorations scattered around.  
"Welp, let's get their gifts done and over with so we can have some real fun!" 

It only took us about 20 minutes to finish shopping for my family; Gloves for my father, a scarf for my mother, and a hat for my brother. Perfectly practical for the winter seasons to come.  
Phil is practically running now as we head towards some more 'exciting' stores as he describes.

"Oh! Let's go to this store Dan!" I follow the giddy Phil into what looks to be some sort of video game store.  
Upon better inspection the shelves were lined with a variety items such as video games, CD's, board games, figures and much more. To say the least I was impressed. I recall bits and pieces of memory from my childhood of seeing this store. Of course, I was never allowed to go in as my parents claimed that I should be spending less time playing and more time studying.

But now living alone I am as intrigued with the store as before.  
"This is my favourite store!" Phil chirps, "They have so many cool games and plushies. It's hard to resist."

I nod at Phil in understanding, everything here was so colourful and bright; it's almost like I'm in Phil's shop all over again.

We scan the store for a bit, and I try to be a subtle as possible watching Phil's reactions to see if I could get a spark of inspiration of what to get him. However, nothing was worth noting as Phil becomes bored with the store claiming that he should wait until after Christmas to get something.  
I am dragged out of the store in hot pursuit of Phil and I am filled with confusion as Phil drags us into a flower shop.

The shop was much bigger than Phil's and definitely has more customers than I have ever seen in his.  
But something about the store made me favour Phil's more. This store smelled more of chemicals rather than earth; as well it felt more like a factory than a home.  
But that didn't stop it from looking any less impressive.  
As with Phil's, it is filled with varieties of flowers that engulf my senses. It is truly beautiful.

"Phil why are we in here when you own a flower shop" I ask deadpan. Phil giggles, "I like to see how other's stores are doing in comparison to mine, too see if I there's something I should do to improve my own. Plus I really just love looking at flowers."

He rushes around taking in each one's scent. I have never seen him in such a bliss, making me smile as a result.

"They have so many more flowers that I wish I could get, but its never in my budget. But I do like getting flowers for myself to see if I could take care of them." He explains.

I watch and follow him as he excitedly points out each one he doesn't have and which he wishes he could have. I couldn't have been any luckier.

After visiting a few more stores and grabbing a bite to eat we decide to end our tour.  
With a stroke of luck, Phil explains that he has to head home due to some family business and we part ways for the day.  
I feel bad for being excited for him to leave, but I erase the thought knowing that my plan would be ruined by staying with him.

As soon as I confirm that he can't see me anymore I make a U-turn and head right back into the shopping center.

On my journey back to the flower shop I purchase a few boxes of chocolates for Phil's family. I'm unsure how many people are actually going to be there so I grab as many as I can and hope that it's enough.

The flower shop is much emptier this time around. I head towards a section full of flowers in fancy pots. Many of them Phil didn't own which gives me a perfect opportunity to pick an choose.  
I feel slightly strange with the thought of giving Phil flowers like some sort of couple, but just imagining how happy Phil will be receiving some pushes away any negative feelings.

I decide to be smart with the decision; I didn't want to get Phil anything too big as we are going to his family's home via train. Plus I still need to hide it from him while we travel together.

Shuffling through the pros and cons of several flowers I finally settle on a pot full of flowers that seem to be called red chrysanthemum; according to the tag.

They are beautiful to say the least, not too big and not too small. They are a vibrant red sat in a sturdy black pot. They don't look like your ordinary flowers. They kinda remind me of Phil and how amazingly weird he is.

I pick up the pot gently and bring it over to the counter, careful not to shake them too much. The lady at the cash looks down at the pot and smiles fondly.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she smiles, her voice sounds like its laced with a teasing tone and I can't help but give her a confused look.

"Um...actually its for a guy...my friend..." I draw out cautiously as she rings in the purchase.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry for assuming, I wish you best of luck then. It's always difficult with friends." She chirps.  
I give her another confused glace as I hand over some bills, "Yeah...I guess it can be" I respond.  
 _what on earth is she talking about?_

She wraps the flowers neatly in a package after explaining how I still have to take them on the train. She giggles out, "what a lucky guy," before I head out confused.

I look down at the package and smile fondly as I begin to build confidence to give him the present.

 **Finally finished another chapter! It's been a rough week, but I am glad it's finally over and the Holidays finally began. Though unfortunately for me I do have a lot of homework...  
Either way I am ready for a break from school to spend with my love, my friends and my family!**

 **I hope you are all doing well and that you all have your own wonderful breaks!  
Remember that not everyday has to be a good day though! It may be the holidays where you are expected to be happy but you're allow to let yourself go and not have to put a fake smile for others!  
Take care of yourselves  
Rest well**  
 **Eat well  
Do what you want  
And know that you are all wonderful people in your own unique way. You don't have to be perfect to be valid!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

 **-Alex**


End file.
